


Воз и маленькая тележка

by katharialva, WTF Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22752676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katharialva/pseuds/katharialva, https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202020
Summary: Иногда семья состоит из дьявольской нянечки, ангельского повара и ребёнка, который на самом деле не Антихрист. Или: Кроули помогает Азирафелю занять другую позицию в имении Даулингов.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 29





	Воз и маленькая тележка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Bushel and a Peck](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20609393) by [thehoyden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoyden/pseuds/thehoyden). 



> Примечания автора:  
> Местоимения: Кроули использует он/его/ему, обращаясь к себе и Азирафелю, но при общении с другими они оба используют она/её/ей, когда они оба в женских телах. Просто на случай, если вам это не по вкусу. Огромное спасибо Twentysomething, Waldorph, Merelyn и Leupagus за подбадривание и помощь, когда я застревала, и друзьям из дискорда за веру в меня. Спасибо и Lynnmonster за бетинг! И, наконец, это было очень занятое лето, и я ни на йоту не продвинулась в ответах на комментарии, ради того, чтобы написать это. Я на самом деле высоко ценю каждый комментарий: вы все чудесные, и они помогают мне сохранять мотивацию. Пожалуйста, примите это как спасибо от всего сердца, что читаете!

Спор на тему, кто кем станет работать у Даулингов, был коротким. В основном потому, что Кроули сказал:

— Так. Я откликнусь на вакансию няни.

— О, ты уверен? — сказал Азирафель с облегчением, немного недостойным ангела.

— Дети лишь немного сложнее растений, — твёрдо сказал Кроули. — Очевидно, что я лучше всего подхожу для такого задания. Что тогда остаётся тебе?

— Садовник, — сказал Азирафель без малейшего воодушевления.

— Жаль, что им не нужен повар, — рассеянно сказал Кроули, и лицо Азирафеля просияло, а затем помрачнело, и он согласился, действительно, жаль.

Во всём, что произошло после, Кроули был виноват сам.

***

Кроули готовился к собеседованию, пересматривая «Мэри Поппинс» и читая доктора Спока [1], и считал это вполне достаточной подготовкой. Миссис Даулинг, казалось, была с ним согласна, но возможно, в ней говорил длительный недосып. Кроули проводили в комнату на третьем этаже с отличным окном, выходящим на юг, где было достаточно места для парочки растений. На узкую кровать Кроули сперва глядел хмуро, но матрас оказался лучше, чем он ожидал.

Ему сказали, что он может приступать к работе с утра, но прежде чем он ушёл, случилась престранная вещь: уволилась повар.

— Похоже, ей перепало немного денег, — позднее сказал Кроули Азирафелю.

Тот подозрительно на него посмотрел:

— Унаследовала или присвоила?

— Твоя постановка вопроса меня поражает, — начал ёрничать Кроули, и когда уголки губ Азирафеля чуть не опустились, тут же добавил, — хорошо, хорошо, она унаследовала эти деньги, ты доволен?

Азирафель улыбнулся, и эта улыбка вызвала в Кроули желание совершить что-нибудь несуразное, например, склонить голову.

— Как ей повезло, — порадовался Азирафель.

— Так, — ответил Кроули, сжимая губы в притворном раздражении, — завтра я приступаю к работе. Думаю, мы с тобой скоро увидимся.

— Да, конечно... подожди, у меня же нет рекомендаций, — задумался Азирафель.

Кроули посмотрел на него:

— Просто... — он пошевелил пальцами.

— Это было бы нечестно, — возразил Азирафель.

Кроули тяжело вздохнул.

— Просто принеси им торт, и они сами всё решат.

Азирафель взмахнул ресницами так, как всегда делал, когда подталкивал Кроули делать что-то нежеланное. Этот прием срабатывал уже не первый раз за продолжительное время... почти все шести тысяч лет.

— Хорошо, ты можешь сослаться на меня, — простонал Кроули.

— О, мой дорогой, спасибо, — поблагодарил его Азирафель.

— Если меня спросят о твоём отношении к маракуйе, я им честно расскажу, — пригрозил Кроули.

— Иного я и не ждал, — ответил Азирафель и похлопал его по руке.

***

По мнению Кроули, справляться с Антихристом было не сложнее, чем с орхидеей. От него требовалось только задать ожидания, поить при необходимости и не забывать про очищение (на что он постоянно тратил демонические силы, потому что какой смысл не быть в Аду, если тебе всё равно приходиться разгребать дерьмо).

Он спустился с Варлоком на кухню, чтобы взять бутылочку, и, разумеется, там же находился и Азирафель.

О Небеса, там был Азирафель. В светло-бежевом приталенном платье, которое, вероятно, осталось с тех недолгих пор, когда он в последний раз был женщиной в поздние сороковые. Его волосы были собраны в пучок, и пряди золотых волос обрамляли его лицо.

Его передник был украшен рюшами и маленькими вышитыми пчёлками.

— О, привет, — поздоровался Азирафель. Его щека была испачкана в муке, что было вполне объяснимо: он замешивал тесто или, скорее, ласково похлопывал его.

Кроули действительно нужно было не думать об Азирафеле и похлопываниях в одном предложении.

— Мне просто нужно подогреть молоко, — вот и всё, что он смог выдавить.

— Ты знал, что кормилиц теперь почти не нанимают? — спросил Азирафель.

— У них есть молочные кухни, — рассеянно ответил Кроули, доставая из холодильника бутылочку с грудным молоком и опуская её в подогреватель. — Люди сдают его, молоко замораживают, ты подогреваешь его в этой штуке.

— О, так вот зачем он? — изумился Азирафель, глядя через плечо Кроули, как загораются цветные индикаторы.

— Стесняюсь спросить, что ты предполагал, — буркнул Кроули и погладил заёрзавшего Варлока по спинке.

Азирафель смотрел на ребёнка большими восторженными глазами:

— Он замечательный.

— Он Сын Сатаны и Разрушитель Миров, — напомнил ему Кроули.

— Он такой маленький, — нежно проворковал Азрафель и аккуратно прикоснулся к щеке Варлока.

— Пока что, — сказал Кроули, а затем подогреватель запищал, и Кроули устроился в углу кухни, чтобы дать Варлоку его бутылочку. — А сейчас, — сказал он Варлоку, когда тот начал сосать, — давай-ка мы всё проясним. У нас есть расписание кормлений, и ты не успеешь проголодаться. Так что не нужно беспокоиться, просто дай мне знать, что ты снова хочешь есть, понятно?

Варлок моргнул и продолжил спокойно сосать.

Кроули поднял глаза и тут же заметил, как Азирафель смотрит на них с таким обожанием, что Кроули тут же захотелось зашипеть.

Но это отвлекло бы Варлока, который уже начал засыпать и сосать медленнее. Кроули вынул бутылочку у него изо рта и положил его на плечо, похлопывая его по спине, пока он не отрыгнул воздух. Потом он тихонько пискнул и тут же уснул.

Он и вправду был очень крошечным.

Он услышал звон фарфора: Азирафель поставил чашку с чаем возле его локтя. На тарелочке рядом лежали маленькие печенья в форме сердечек.

— Твоя работа? — спросил Кроули, взяв одно из них.

Азирафель кивнул и посмотрел на него с ожиданием во взгляде.

Сначала Кроули обнюхал печенье: зелёные вкрапления, наверное, были розмарином, и еще чем-то цитрусовым. Когда он его попробовал, лимон и розмарин слились на его языке в изумительное сочетание. Это было очень вкусно, и Азирафель выглядел так, будто взорвется, если Кроули ничего не скажет.

— Не слишком приторно, — заключил он.

Азирафель воспринял его реплику как комплимент, каковой она и являлась, и улыбнулся. Кроули потягивал чай, пока Варлок спал в его руках, и наблюдал, как Азирафель хлопочет на кухне, как будто они были дома.

***

Кроули вновь увидел Азирафеля на обеде для персонала, совпавшем с очередным кормлением Варлока, и кроме того, Кроули знал, если он не будет есть, неизбежно последуют вопросы. Люди всегда заморачиваются такими вещами.

Кроме Азирафеля и Кроули на обеде были дворецкий, экономка и садовник. Кроули составил своё мнение о них ещё перед встречей. Дворецкий, мистер Дженнингс, был серьёзным человеком, но рядом с Варлоком растекался в сентиментальную лужицу.

— Я помню, как мои были такими же крошками, — сказал он и пригладил тонкие волосы на макушке Варлока. Кроули рассудил, что ему не стоило доверять: он может дать Антихристу помыкать всеми, если за ним не присматривать.

Экономка, миссис Паркер, постоянно ходила с подозрительным лицом, и это нравилось Кроули. Ее манеры были безукоризненны, но у нее определенно было свое мнение насчет работы у американцев. А ещё она с невероятной силой ненавидела нового садовника. Кроули отчаянно хотел с ней напиться.

— Это что-то выдающееся, повар Фелл, — похвалила миссис Паркер Азирафеля, который и в самом деле немного перестарался с обедом для персонала.

Щёки Азирафеля порозовели:

— Вы слишком добры, — пробормотал он, но это было не так. Миссис Паркер была крайне точна в оценке обеда, и её ненависть к прежнему повару лишь немного повлияла на эту оценку.

— Это очень вкусно, — сказал садовник по фамилии Эванс, и посмотрел на Азирафеля так, словно был не прочь попробовать и его.

Он уже был у Кроули в чёрном списке за все ужасы, которые творил с садом. Попытайся он сделать что-нибудь с Азирафелем… 

Миссис Паркер тоже это заметила и внимательно посмотрела Кроули. Он отлично её понял: ему ни в коем случае нельзя доверять, и случись что, она будет наготове с лопатой и свежевыкопанной могилой для этого ублюдка.

— Кажется, вы и няня Ашторет уже знакомы? — поинтересовался мистер Дженнингс у Азирафеля.

— Мы работали вместе в другом доме, — ответил вместо него Кроули, потому что, пусть даже они поработали над прикрытием, Азирафель был неисправим, вечно забывая детали и начиная волноваться. Впрочем, эта история была в некотором роде правдой, если под «домом» подразумевался Эдемский Сад.

— Как тесен мир, правда? — удивился мистер Дженнингс. — И вот вы снова вместе, и начали работать практически в одно и то же время.

— Какое совпадение, — радостно заявил Азирафель, а затем взял большой кусок курицы и начал жевать его очень-очень медленно.

Миссис Паркер кинула на Кроули ещё один взгляд, который ясно говорил о том, что она не верила в совпадения.

Кроули действительно очень хотелось напиться с ней.

Но ему было пора укладывать Варлока спать, так что он ограничился небольшой шалостью, сказав Азирафелю:

— Спасибо за обед, Гонория.

Все за столом, включая Азирафеля, смотрели на него в шоке.

Кроули позволил себе слегка улыбнуться, выйдя из кухни. «Ха! Съели?», — подумал он.

***

Комната Азирафеля находилась по соседству с комнатой Кроули. Их узкие кровати располагались у смежной стены. На подоконнике Кроули были расставлены растения, утопающие в солнечном свете. На тумбочке Азирафеля стояла аккуратная стопка книг.

— Мог бы попросить книжную полку, — заметил Кроули тем же вечером, когда он уложил Варлока спать.

— Я не хотел никого беспокоить, — объяснил Азирафель. Он выглядел уставшим не меньше Кроули и поморщился, переступив с ноги на ногу.

— Что такое? — тут же спросил Кроули.

Азирафель смутился:

— Представляешь, у меня болят ноги. Не могу припомнить, когда я в последний раз провёл целый день на ногах.

Кроули посмотрел на ноги Азирафеля, обутые в туфли на небольшом каблуке, которые, кажется, тоже были из сороковых. Ремешки, молочный цвет, верблюжья кожа. В них его лодыжки казались хрупкими.

— После ванны полегчает, — посоветовал он.

— О, кажется, это то, что нужно, — обрадовался Азирафель, но затем его лицо поникло. — Но на этом этаже только одна ванная. Мне не следует её занимать.

— Не волнуйся об этом, — возразил Кроули. Уж он-то убедится в том, что им никто не помешает. — У меня есть соли для ванны в комнате. Я пойду наберу воду.

— О, Кро…

Кроули прервал его предупреждающим взглядом.

— Антония, — сладко пропел Азирафель. — Спасибо тебе.

Кроули не смог бы ответить на это, не смутившись, так что он развернулся и прокрался в свою спальню, где в шкафу чудесным образом появилась соль для ванн.

Вместе с ней появились бутылка отменного вина и два бокала.

Ванна наполовину набралась, и к тому времени, как зашёл Азирафель, Кроули уже переоделся в чёрную шёлковую ночную рубашку и халат. Азирафель сменил туфли на тапочки, но всё ещё был полностью одет.

Кроули откашлялся:

— Бокал вина? Думал, мы можем… обменяться впечатлениями. Пока ты принимаешь ванну.

Азирафель выглядел трогательно благодарным. А затем он начал раздеваться — или, лучше сказать, попытался.

— Ну что такое, — сказал он, никак не доставая до молнии на спине. — Кроули… Антония…

— Ты просто ходячая катастрофа, — проворчал Кроули теплее, чем намеревался. Но когда Азирафель повернулся к нему спиной, он нашёл маленький бегунок и медленно потянул его вниз.

Казалось, это был единственный звук в комнате за исключением шума его собственного дыхания.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил Азирафель, позволив платью соскользнуть с плеч. Затем он перешагнул его, поднял и развешал.

И тут во рту Кроули пересохло, потому что Азирафель, будь он проклят… благословлён…

Его нижнее бельё тоже было из сороковых. И теперь Кроули должен был жить, зная, что каждый день под платьем Азирафель носит пояс для чулок, и белое кружево обнимает его мягкие полные бёдра.

Кроули оторвал от него взгляд и закрыл краны. И пока он был занят, разливая вино, он слышал, как Азирафель продолжает раздеваться, прежде чем залезть в ванну. Он дал Азирафелю время усесться, поднял два бокала вина и протянул один Азирафелю, прислоняясь спиной к ножке ванны в виде львиной лапы.

Азирафель довольно вздохнул и сделал глоток вина:

— Мой дорогой, ты не должен был.

— Мы застряли тут на одиннадцать лет, так что да, я должен и буду продолжать, — возразил Кроули.

— Да, кстати, говоря об…

— Антихристе? — спросил Кроули и сделал большой глоток. — Черт меня побери, я не знаю, ангел. Он выглядит обычным ребёнком. Он не видит дальше своего носа и пока что не развил предметного мышления, так что, может быть, призывание орд Ада пока что для него будет сложноватым.

— Однако ты должен признать...  
— Нет, не должен, — бездумно ответил Кроули, даже не зная, о чём речь.

— Он очарователен, — счастливо выдохнул Азирафель.

— Он буквально отродье Сатаны.

— У него крохотный носик! — настаивал Азирафель.

Кроули тяжело вздохнул, ощущая себя угнетённым.

— Тебе налить ещё? — спросил он, поднимая бутылку.

— О, да, пожалуйста, — ответил Азирафель и протянул свой бокал.

Кроули постарался не смотреть на Азирафеля, наливая вино, но всё равно заметил участок порозовевшей кожи, промелькнувший под водой.

— Как прошёл твой день? — осмелился спросить он. Он попытался вспомнить, задавал ли он раньше этот вопрос. Обычно он спрашивал: «Как ты провёл последние десятки лет?» или: «Ты начал пить без меня?»

— О, — довольно воскликнул Азирафель и тут же поведал Кроули о том, как миссис Даулинг отзывалась об ужине, и что-то о грядущей вечеринке в саду, которую она планировала.

Всё это было так… по-домашнему.

Кроули отпил вина и удостоверился, что вода Азирафеля не остынет.

***

Так началась их рутина: вместе они начинали день, вместе и заканчивали.

На следующее утро он услышал, как Азирафель встаёт (трудно было не услышать, разделяющая их стена не отличалась толщиной), и вскоре радионяня ожила, стоило Варлоку пронзительно и настойчиво заплакать. Кроули быстро оделся и спустился в детскую, где его терпеливо ждал Варлок.

— Доброе утро, адово дитятко, — мягко поздоровался Кроули. — Позавтракаем здесь или на кухне?

Варлок агукнул, и Кроули согласился с его мнением.

— Значит, кухня, — ответил он и взял Варлока на руки. Один вдох, и он чудом очистил подгузник, не выходя из детской

Кухню заливал ранний утренний свет. Азирафель мычал под нос в тон фортепианной пьесе Дебюсси, игравшей по радио, и что-то смешивал в чашке. Он проскользнул мимо Кроули, чтобы подогреть молока:

— Проходи и садись, я принесу, когда все будет готово.

Он поцеловал Варлока в лоб, и на какой-то момент Кроули показалось, что он поцелует и его.

Но Азирафель прошёл мимо, и в руках Кроули остался лишь теплый и маленький Варлок. Стоило Азирафелю принести бутылочку, а Варлоку — начать сосать, Кроули взглянул на его маленький носик, не в силах поверить, что однажды это дитя сможет уничтожить весь мир.

— Давай я и тебе что-нибудь принесу, — Азирафель метнулся к плите, шурша юбкой и цокая каблуками.

— Просто чая, — попросил Кроули. — Сжалься, ангел, ты же знаешь, я не ем по утрам.

— Ты и правда сбил своё привычное расписание, — сочувственно протянул Азирафель. — С другой стороны, не выработай ты привычку постоянно спать…

— Думаю, тебе придется дать сну второй шанс, — сказал Кроули. — Что-то мне подсказывает, что нам обоим не помешает выспаться в скором времени, — он кивнул на Варлока, который завороженно смотрел на Кроули.

Кроули на пробу дал очкам соскользнуть с носа. Он ожидал, что Варлок расплачется, но тот лишь моргнул и продолжил сосредоточенно глазеть на Кроули. 

Азирафель поставил чашку чая у его локтя. Когда он отпил, чай оказался ровно таким, как он любил: чуть-чуть молока, никакого сахара.

Это было мелочью, но она тронула Кроули до глубины души: его знали до мельчайших подробностей.

Азирафель продолжил негромко рассказывать о планах на день, уделяя особое внимание удовольствию от приготовления будущих блюд, словно всё остальное хозяйство его не волновало. Потом Кроули поднялся, потому что Варлок уже поел, и их ждали наверху. Но прежде, чем они ушли, Азирафель спросил:

— Мой милый, не мог бы ты попробовать? — он протянул на вилке кусочек киша, который до этого остывал на стойке. — Не жалей мои чувства, — сказал он тоном, который, вероятно, сам считал строгим.

Поскольку руки Кроули были заняты ребёнком и пустой бутылочкой, он наклонился вперёд и просто откусил прямо с вилки, которую держал Азирафель. Достаточно было того, что его змеиной натуре нравились яйца, но и сам по себе киш был изумительно нежным. 

Азирафель смотрел на него своими огромными голубыми глазами, нервно ожидая реакции Кроули. Тот лишь облизнул губы.

— Умопомрачительно вкусно, ангел, — сказал он.

Разумеется, именно в этот момент мистер Дженнингс деликатно кашлянул, уведомляя о своём присутствии:

— Повар, миссис Даулинг этим утром уезжает раньше, чем планировалось, не могли бы вы приготовить завтрак через двадцать минут?

Азирафель всё ещё держал вилку.

— Да, — сказал он. — Да, разумеется.

Кроули оставил пустую бутылочку на стойке, зная, что Азирафель о ней позаботится. Насколько он знал, посудомойку Азирафель никогда не включал. Он просто ставил туда посуду и ожидал, что та станет чистой; такой она и становилась без использования воды или моющего средства.

Он проскользнул мимо мистера Дженнингса, который посмотрел на него с приподнятой бровью, будто увидел что-то несколько неприличное. Кроули лишь улыбнулся ему, и Дженнингс слегка побледнел.

Кажется, это было неплохое начало дня, и так дни и потекли.

***

Однажды вечером, когда Азирафель вновь принимал ванну, а Кроули в чёрных шелках лежал рядом на полу, он спросил:

— Когда у тебя свободный вечер?

— По понедельникам, — ответил Азирафель. — А твой?

— По четвергам, — сказал Кроули и отпил немного вина. — Я собирался посмотреть, как там растения. Мог бы заглянуть и в твой книжный, если хочешь, проверить, всё ли в порядке.

Немного воды из ванны выплеснулось на пол.

— О, в самом деле? — попросил Азирафель тоном, в котором ясно читалось облегчение. — Я уверен, что книги в порядке, но не могу не беспокоиться, ты же меня знаешь.

Книги были его неотъемлемой частью. Весь магазин Азирафеля был тщательно свитым гнездом из его любимых вещей. То, что Азирафель доверил Кроули проверить, всё ли в порядке, заставило его сердце совершенно неуместно сбиться с ритма.

— Принести тебе что-нибудь из магазина? — спросил Кроули, пытаясь заставить свой голос звучать совершенно нормально, будто ему не хотелось отчаянно угодить Азирафелю хоть в чём-нибудь.

— Я составлю список, — просиял Азирафель, этот обаятельный мерзавец.

Они постепенно выпили бутылку неплохого вина, которое Кроули постарался сделать ещё лучше. Периодически Кроули опускал палец в ванну, чтобы не дать воде остыть.

В какой-то момент Азирафель прокашлялся.

— Стоит ли мне заглянуть к тебе в квартиру и проверить растения в мой свободный вечер? — спросил он странно нерешительно, будто не был уверен, что его предложение было к месту.

Откровенно говоря, Кроули не знал, было ли оно к месту. Он напряг мозги и постарался вспомнить, было ли что-нибудь в его квартире, что он не хотел бы показать ангелу. Святая вода всё ещё стояла в сейфе. Растения не выдадут его, если не хотят закончить свои дни в измельчителе мусора. А те времена, когда он рисовал профиль Азирафеля на любом клочке бумаги, что оказывался у него под рукой, совершенно точно прошли.

— Ты не обязан, — наконец сказал Кроули и потёр шею. — Ключ всё ещё у тебя?

— Конечно, — ответил Азирафель. — И не говори ерунды, я буду только рад проверить, как там твои замечательные растения.

— Не зови их замечательными — ты дашь слабину, и они начнут думать, что смогут вытворять что угодно, — возразил Кроули, не особенно на это надеясь.

— Доброе слово хоть изредка им не повредит, — сказал Азирафель. — Не мог бы ты передать мне полотенце?

Кроули передал и услышал, как Азирафель вытащил пробку. Он заставил себя подняться и подобрал их бокалы, потому что иначе Азирафель стал бы суетиться, и старательно отводил глаза, пока Азирафель вытирался и одевался. Азирафель мог и не волноваться по этому поводу, — в конце концов, они оба прожили не одну эпоху с постоянно меняющимся отношением к телесности, — но Кроули не хотел ничего предполагать. Предположения довели его до «ты слишком быстр для меня», и это был не тот опыт, который ему хотелось бы повторить.

Он проводил Азирафеля из ванной комнаты до его спальни. Он услышал, как скрипнула дверь в другом конце коридора, и улыбнулся сам себе. Даже не оборачиваясь, он был почти уверен, что это миссис Паркер любопытствовала, кто это шатался по коридору.

Они с Азирафелем остановились напротив дверей. Азирафель всё ещё был розовым после тёплой ванны и держал в руках свою дневную одежду и ворох нижнего белья. Его халат был из тонкого золотистого шёлка[2] почти сияющего в слабом свете, и Кроули вспомнил вечера в Саду, когда Азирафель, луна и звёзды были всем, что разгоняло темноту.

— Ну, — сказал Кроули, — доброй ночи?

— Доброй ночи, — сказал Азирафель, и на какой-то миг его взгляд задержался на лице Кроули, прежде чем он открыл дверь и скрылся в комнате.

— Ну ладно, — озадаченно сказал Кроули самому себе и тоже зашёл в комнату.

Он слышал через стену, как Азирафель ворочается в постели, и под периодические вздохи, еле слышное бормотание и шорох страниц Кроули провалился в сон.

***

Несколько ночей спустя радионяня ожила среди ночи. Плач Варлока вонзил свои когти в Кроули столь жестоко, что он накинул на себя ночной халат и открыл дверь спальни даже прежде, чем проснулся по-настоящему.

Азирафель тоже открыл свою дверь, и на его лице было написано вопросительное беспокойство.

— Засыпай, ангел, я справлюсь, — пробормотал он, нежно прикоснувшись к плечу Азирафеля, а затем помчался к детской.

Варлок так и лежал в своей кроватке, куда Кроули уложил его на ночь, но лицо его покраснело от плача. Кроули тут же поднял его и прислонил к своему плечу.

— Тс-с, адово дитятко, — мягко сказал он. — Ты в порядке, правда?

Он закружил по детской, поглаживая Варлока по спине однообразными движениями, и привычным чудом очистил его подгузник.

Варлок всё ещё плакал, и Кроули не мог это выносить.

— Ты точно не голоден, я знаю, — задумчиво сказал он. — Ты чист, тебе тепло, так в чём дело?

Варлок икнул, его крошечные ручки вцепились в шёлк ночного халата Кроули. Его плач стал утихать, пока Кроули так и кружил по тёмной комнате.

— Доктор Спок уверен, что для кошмаров ещё слишком рано, — пробормотал Кроули. — Может, случайный шум встревожил тебя?

Это объяснение понравилось ему больше, чем мысль, что Варлока мучили те же кошмары, будившие время от времени самого Кроули.

— Ты в порядке, хороший мой, — утешил он ребёнка и стал напевать мелодию столь древнюю, что он даже не мог сказать, когда и где её пели в первый раз. И в конце концов Варлок снова уснул.

Кроули уложил его в кроватку и пристально посмотрел на тени в тёмных углах комнаты.

— Вы знаете, что делать, — повелел он тихо, но жёстко.

Тени задрожали, но растянулись защитой по всей комнате.

— И Ты, — укорил он, в кои-то веки осмелившись посмотреть вверх. — Он всего лишь младенец. Ты могла бы быть к нему помягче, пока он такой маленький, неужели не могла бы?

Она не ответила, но, если подумать, Она не отвечала ему уже очень давно.

Свет ночной лампы Азирафеля просачивался в коридор, и Кроули стукнул по двери, прежде чем заглянуть в комнату. Азирафель соорудил на кровати подобие гнезда, свернув вокруг себя одеяло. На носу у него были очки, волосы всё ещё забраны вверх.

— Всё в порядке? — спросил Азирафель, отмечая пальцем на странице место, на котором остановился.

— Насколько я могу сказать, да, — ответил Кроули. Было уже очень поздно, и он всегда с трудом переносил недостаток сна. Возможно, поэтому он примостился на краю кровати Азирафеля. — Думаю, он чего-то испугался.

— Бедняга, — искренне посочувствовал Азирафель.

— Неужели мы в самом деле занимаемся им? — внезапно спросил Кроули. — Мы и вправду… Это же правильно? Что если мы не справимся?

— Люди справляются с этим вот уже шесть тысяч лет, — сказал Азирафель. — В основном, они вроде бы не делают неисправимых ошибок.

— Ты думаешь, что это поддержка? — проворчал Кроули, подтягивая к себе колени. Затем он просто позволил себе упасть на одеяло. Голова его была не совсем на коленях Азирафеля, но достаточно близко, чтобы заставить его болезненно сглотнуть. Утешение, которого он так жаждал, но не смел попросить.

Азирафель вновь открыл книгу. Миг спустя Кроули ощутил, как пальцы Азирафеля запутались в его волосах, нежно их перебирая.

— Ты так хорошо справился, — сказал Азирафель медовым успокаивающим голосом. — Он так расстроился, а ты всё исправил.

Глаза Кроули распахнулись. Чёрт побери, радионяня.

Азирафель, должно быть, слышал всё.

Кроули зарылся в колени Азирафеля и страдальчески застонал.

— Я скучал по твоему пению, — имел смелость заметить Азирафель.

— Заткнись, — проворчал Кроули в одеяло.

Азирафель легко рассмеялся.

— Засыпай, если хочешь, — предложил он, и сегодня Кроули решил с ним не спорить.

***  
Он проснулся следующим утром, когда Азирафель выбрался из постели ужасающе рано.

— Спи дальше, дорогой мой, — прошептал Азирафель.

Кроули послушно закрыл глаза и задремал, пока Азирафель одевался. На фоне слышалось довольное бормотание, пока он пристёгивал чулки к поясу. По крайней мере, Кроули предполагал, что он был занят именно этим. Было слишком раннее утро, чтобы от этой воображаемой картины чувствовать себя не в своей тарелке, но Кроули сам в неё забрался. 

Варлок проснулся точно по часам, его утренний крик был коротким и ясным. Кроули уже оделся и как раз заканчивал наносить помаду.

— Я слышу тебя, милый, — сказал он мягко. Он осмотрел себя в зеркале и остался полностью доволен увиденным. К тому же его помада знала, что ей не дозволено смазываться.

Гарриет Даулинг зашла в детскую, чтобы дать Варлоку его бутылочку. Она выглядела измученной. Кроули слышал от Азирафеля, что намечающаяся вечеринка в саду, судя по тщательному планированию и придиркам к самым крошечным пунктам меню, должна была стать просто грандиозной.

— Этим вечером вы отдыхаете? — спросила она, поглаживая ребёнка по спине. На её плече был платок, на который Варлок тут же срыгнул. Он не срыгивал на Кроули, между ними существовало определённое понимание.

— Если не случится ничего чрезвычайного, — ответил Кроули.

— О, я надеюсь, ничего не случится, — сказала она. — Вы нас очень выручаете, няня, правда. Я не знаю, что бы мы без вас делали.

Кроули чуть склонил голову, принимая похвалу. Он тоже не представлял, что бы Даулинги делали без него: Таддеуш видел ребёнка изредка по вечерам. Гарриет проводила с Варлоком всё время, что могла, но, очевидно, расписание супруги дипломата было очень плотным.

Миссис Паркер лишь вчера поймала Кроули в уголке и предупредила его:

— Не соглашайся на их уговоры отказаться от свободного вечера. Стоит поддаться лишь раз, и они почувствуют себя вправе сбросить ребёнка на тебя, не давая тебе продыху. — И она фыркнула: — Американцы.

— Американцы, — согласился с ней Кроули.

Так что он отправился отдохнуть. Сперва он наведался к себе в квартиру, чтобы переодеться из платья няни в штаны и куртку. Помаду он оставил, цвет в тот день был изумительно хорош. Он полил и запугал свои растения, прошипев им: «Не вздумайте слушать ангела, когда он придёт», прежде чем отправиться в Сохо.

Оказалось очень странным заходить в магазин Азирафеля, когда его самого не было на месте. Он оставил почту на рабочем столе Азирафеля в задней комнате — как ему показалось, там не было ничего на самом деле важного, если он не упустил посланий от их начальства. Азирафель этим утром сунул ему в руку свёрнутый листочек со списком книг, что было ожидаемо, но в нём были и другие пункты. Особенная пара туфель, флакон духов, симпатичная шляпка в том стиле, который в наше время носили разве что женщины королевской фамилии.

Он нечасто бывал в квартире на втором этаже, но Азирафель уточнил, что всё, что не было книгами, находилось в спальне, так что он поднялся. Кровать была полна подушек и покрывал, словно Азирафель привык сворачиваться там в той же манере, что и в поместье Даулингов. Ещё там стояли огромный шкаф, который наверняка изнутри был больше, чем снаружи, и туалетный столик, заставленный хрупкими флаконами и разукрашенными шкатулками.

«Вот сорока», — тепло подумал Кроули.

Сперва он решил открыть шкаф, туфли оказались в точности там, где Азирафель велел их искать. Они были чудесного нежно-розового оттенка. Потом, раз уж Кроули и так залез в шкаф, он решил взглянуть и на остальную одежду. Костюмы, которые Азирафель носил в последнее время, висели впереди, но среди них нашлось и ещё одно платье из тех, что Азирафель надевал после войны — лишь однажды, как помнилось Кроули, на какой-то благотворительный вечер. Ещё никогда Кроули не хотелось так сильно пригласить его на танец. Он удовлетворился тем, что кружил возле Азирафеля и мрачно глядел на всех джентльменов, что думали попытать удачи.

Он аккуратно прикрыл дверцу шкафа, затем нашёл нужную шляпу в коробке, которая тоже оказалась именно там, где указал Азирафель.

Туалетный столик был практически отдельным царством. Сколько же всего там было. Кроули хотел бы сказать, что он быстро нашёл духи, которые просил Азирафель, но вместо этого он не пожалел времени, чтобы открыть и понюхать каждый флакончик. Были ароматы, которые он не припоминал на Азирафеле, и те, что возвращали к жизни яркие воспоминания. Один из них напомнил о вечере на мюзикле, где Азирафель был совершенно раздосадован. Столько комментариев нашептал он Кроули на ухо, что люди вокруг постоянно кидали на них осуждающие взгляды. Кроули положил одну руку на спинку сидения Азирафеля, и в итоге заработал боль в шее, наклоняясь весь вечер к Азирафелю, чтобы тот мог шепотом делиться с ним своим возмущением, а запах одеколона Азирафеля наполнял его нос.

Кроули помнил, что он даже приоткрыл рот, чтобы полнее ощущать аромат.

Наконец, он нашёл нужные духи и заказанный крем для рук (Азирафель жаловался на сухость кожи от кухонной работы) и спустился вместе со всеми вещами из списка Азирафеля.

Он ощутил себя потерянным. Все его задания были отменены, поскольку главной задачей стал пригляд за Антихристом. Ему нечем было заняться. В конце концов, это был его выходной, который он мог провести как душе угодно. Он мог бы сходить в кино. Или вернуться в квартиру и посмотреть «Золотых девочек» [3]. Вдохновить хипстеров в Шордич [4] на что-нибудь вульгарное.

Он мог... спустить гору денег на винтажный передник и сказать Азирафелю, что нашёл его в благотворительном магазине.

Проклиная свою глупость, он устроил вещи Азирафеля в Бентли и решительно отправился в миллионный раз смотреть «Мамма Мия».

А на обратном пути в поместье он всё-таки купил передник.

***

Когда Кроули не приглядывал за Варлоком, он имел обыкновение прятаться на кухне.

— Ох, радость моя, можешь принести мне немного базилика из садика? — спросил Азирафель, занятый раскатыванием пасты.

У Эванса хватило наглости сказать: «Я буду счастлив, повар», и приподняться на стуле.

— Я говорил с Антонией, — рассеянно произнёс Азирафель.

Кроули позволил ухмылке скользнуть по его губам, наблюдая, как лицо Эванса потемнело от крушения надежд. Кроули выпрямил ноги и поднялся.

— Сколько тебе надо? — спросил он.

— Ну, ты знаешь, — сказал Азирафель, махнув рукой.

Кроули взял маленькую корзинку и выскользнул в садик с травами, что был разбит прямо напротив кухонной двери. Он сузил глаза, глядя на чабрец.

— Даже не думай, — прошипел он. — И ты, — он обратил внимание на базилик. — Ты поможешь мне хранить счастье моего ангела, или тебе придётся чертовски дорого заплатить.

Эванс перекрыл проход к кухне, когда Кроули поднялся на ноги с зелёными листьями базилика в корзинке.

— Так не пойдёт, — сказал он. — Растения — это моя забота. Нечего нянечке совать в нос не в своё дело.

— Что-то не видно по пионам, чтобы о них заботились, — съязвил Кроули. — Кроме того, Гонория попросила меня.

Челюсть Эванса напряглась.

— Ты должна звать её поваром, как и все мы. Так не пойдёт. Она настоящая леди и заслуживает уважения.

— Да, она заслуживает уважения. И поэтому ты с сегодняшнего дня и пальцем не прикоснёшься к травам в этом садике.

Эванс сплюнул.

— Ещё чего! Чёрт побери, ты вообще знаешь, кто я такой?

— А ты, чёрт тебя побери, знаешь, кто я такая? — Кроули зло улыбнулся и наклонился к Эвансу. — Я та, кто даёт Гонории в точности то, что она хочет.

Он щёлкнул ножницами прямо перед носом у Эванса и оттолкнул его со своего пути, возвращаясь к ожидавшему в кухне Азирафелю.

***

Пока шли приготовления к долгожданной вечеринке в саду Кроули старался держаться подальше от кухни. Слишком много людей носились туда-сюда. Азирафелю, обслуживающему праздник, прислали помощь, пусть даже он возражал, что и сам отлично справится. Также наняли официантов и дополнительных охранников. И, пускай технически в обязанности Азирафеля не входило дирижирование всеми, однажды он командовал взводом ангелов, и это было заметно.

Кроули стоило предупредить Гарриет Даулинг, чтобы та никогда, никогда не говорила ангелу, что она не представляет, как всё организовать. В итоге Азирафель взвалил вечеринку на себя, управляя всем прямо из кухни, эдакого островка спокойствия среди шторма.

Когда Кроули спустился забрать бутылочку для Варлока, Азирафель был на ногах уже порядка трёх часов подряд. Вокруг него вился обслуживающий персонал, и один парнишка жалобно ныл про миндальное печенье.

— Они слишком влажные, — простонал он так, словно не было на свете большей трагедии. — Они ни за что не получатся в такую погоду.

— Ничего подобного, — быстро возразил Азирафель. — Я всё улажу. Не присмотрите за сконами?

— Да, мэм, — ответил парнишка, и его голос, по мнению Кроули, звучал чересчур благодарно.

— Соберись, парень, — сказал Азирафель и похлопал его по плечу. Затем он увидел Кроули, и просто...

Он весь засветился. Словно Кроули — это лучшее, что он увидел за утро.

Кроули таращился на него, сердце в его груди сжалось. Никогда он не был так рад тому, что носит очки. А ещё на Азирафеле был тот передник, который Кроули купил ему, с оборками в клетку [5] и вырезом в виде сердечка [6]. И он выглядел настолько раздражающе мило, что Кроули мечтал закрыть чем-нибудь своё лицо.

Азирафель пробился сквозь новых людей к прибору для подогрева бутылочек, чтобы присоединиться к Кроули.

— Доброе утро, — поприветствовал он. — Прошу прощения за эту толпу. Чаю?

— Ты не должен беспокоиться обо мне, ангел, — сказал Кроули.

— Но я беспокоюсь, — ответил Азирафель, и уже второй раз за утро сердце Кроули замерло. То, как он посмотрел на Кроули, кристально ясно говорило, что речь шла не о чае.

О, Небо, неужели не нашлось лучшего времени? Почему сейчас?

— Ангел, — сказал Кроули беспомощно.

Вдруг в кухне что-то разбилось, и послышался жалобный голос:

— Повар Фелл!

Азирафель посмотрел на него долгим взглядом, а затем вздохнул.

— Минуту, — крикнул он через плечо. — Я принесу тебе чай в детскую.

— Ты не обязан, — запротестовал Кроули, не совсем понимая, против чего, но взгляд Азирафеля был уверенным и мягким, так что он сам не мог оторвать глаз.

— Я знаю, — просто ответил Азирафель, и тут пикнул прибор, а вокруг них поднялся настоящий гам. Азирафель вновь вздохнул и отвернулся к остальным. Кроули сбежал в детскую с бутылочкой в руке.

Азирафель и впрямь поднялся в детскую с чашкой чая чуть позднее, тихо проскользнув внутрь. Он выглядел обессилевшим, его волосы растрепались больше обычного. Он поставил чашку на маленький столик рядом с огромным креслом, в котором сидел Кроули.

— Можно я возьму его на руки, пожалуйста? — торопливо спросил он.

Кроули приподнял брови, но не успел согласиться, как Азирафель втиснулся в кресло рядом с ним. Он осторожно передал Варлока Азирафелю, и тот тут же зарылся носом в волосы на макушке и глубоко вдохнул.

— Как всё идёт? — сочувствующе спросил Кроули.

— Пей свой чай, пожалуйста, — отрезал Азирафель, покачивая младенца.

Кроули попытался не улыбнуться, но у него не вышло, так что он поднял чашку вместе с блюдцем и сделал глоток. Не ощущалось ни капли чуда, а, значит, среди всей суматохи Азирафель нашёл время лично заварить чай и принести его.

А теперь они сидели бок о бок, и Азирафель рядом с ним был таким тёплым, а Варлок глядел на них зачарованно, обхватив своей крошечной ручкой палец Азирафеля.

— Ты можешь остаться подольше? — спросил Кроули.

— Нет, — мрачно ответил Азирафель. — Я... налаживал температуру и влажность всё утро.

— Азирафель.

— Это даже нельзя считать за чудо! — защищался он. — Иначе шоколад было бы невозможно темперировать.

— Если ты не станешь беречь себя, ты дойдёшь до истощения, — укорил его Кроули.

— Чепуха, — возразил Азирафель, но он уже выглядел измождённым. Чудеса — это одно дело, их сотворение было воззванием к небесным силам, но личные силы ангела не были неистощимы.

А потом он положил голову на плечо Кроули, и Кроули забыл, как дышать. Очень-очень медленно он осмелился устроить свою щеку на голове Азирафеля, и это было всё, о чём он мог только мечтать.

Слишком скоро Азирафель вздохнул и сел прямо.

— Тебе уже пора? — сказал Кроули и тут же прикусил губу, потому что он перешёл границы, точно перешёл.

— Тебе лучше не знать, что сейчас творится на кухне, — ответил Азирафель, но он выглядел так, словно хотел идти ничуть не больше, чем Кроули был готов его отпустить. Он обнял Варлока ещё раз и нехотя передал его Кроули.

— Ты мог бы быть садовником, — напомнил Кроули, глядя, как он выбирается из кресла.

— О, не начинай, — приструнил его Азирафель. Он наклонился поцеловать Варлока в лоб, как целовал каждое утро, и на этот раз Кроули подумал, что он мог бы... в самом деле мог...

Губы Азирафеля коснулись его щеки. Они были мягкими, пахли мёдом и останавливали ему сердце.

Затем Азирафель выпрямился и расправил платье, выглядя немного неуверенным.

— Ты спустишься к обеду для персонала?

Кроули сглотнул, всё ещё чувствуя на своей коже прикосновение губ Азирафеля.

— Не могу его пропустить, — ответил он.

Азирафель улыбнулся и вышел за дверь.

— Если тебе вдруг интересно, — сказал Кроули Варлоку, — Няня просто без ума от этого ангела.

Варлок причмокнул губами, и это была его единственная реакция на сие изменническое признание.

***

Азирафель практически падал с ног, вытирая стойку, когда тем же вечером Кроули пришёл забрать его с кухни.

— Оставь, — резко произнёс Кроули и посмотрел на оставшийся персонал. — Вы тут сами всё закончите, — добавил он, и это было утверждением.

— Да, мэм, — разумно ответил один из них.

— Пойдём, — сказал Кроули, обхватив Азирафеля за талию, и повёл его наверх. — Я же говорил тебе не перетруждаться, — заметил он, когда Азирафель чуть не свалился со ступеней.

— Пожалуйста, давай не сейчас, — сказал Азирафель, и Кроули прикусил язык, помогая ему спокойно добраться до комнаты. Азирафель рухнул на кровать, и хотя он редко спал, на взгляд Кроули он выглядел так, будто готов был отключиться сию же секунду.

— Позволь мне... — сказал Кроули, опускаясь на колени у ног Азирафеля.

— Ты не обязан... — совсем не искренне возразил Азирафель.

— Тихо, — Кроули поднял одну ногу Азирафеля и расстегнул ремешок, прежде чем аккуратно стянуть нежно-розовую туфельку.

— Ох, — облегчённо вздохнул Азирафель, медленно повернув стопу в руках Кроули.

— Не грешно носить туфли без каблука, ангел, во что бы модная индустрия ни заставила тебя поверить, — сказал Кроули и скользнул пальцами вверх по шёлку чулок Азирафеля.

Тот издал совершенно неприличный звук, и Кроули продолжил нежно массировать стопы Азирафеля, совершенно не способный оторвать взгляд от его лица. Глаза Азирафеля были закрыты, на лице его было написано нечто среднее между облегчением и удовольствием, и всё это благодаря рукам Кроули.

— Другую тоже, пожалуйста, — спросил Азирафель и ткнул Кроули всё ещё обутой ногой.

— Требовательно, — сказал Кроули, но всё равно послушно взял другую ногу и стянул туфельку и с неё. Когда он стал массировать стопу, Азирафель испустил стон, который был бы соблазнительным, не звучи он столь устало.

— Тебе нужно поспать, — выдавил Кроули. — Утром тебе станет легче.

Азирафель зевнул и нахмурился, будто злился сам на себя:

— Я не должен был так устать.

— Нет никаких «должен» и «не должен», — ответил Кроули. — Давай, снимай одежду, иначе твоё платье сомнётся, и ты запутаешься.

— Да я бы никогда, — возразил Азирафель, что было откровенной ложью. Инцидент с шёлковым платьем в 1813 давал о себе знать и два века спустя. Он вновь зевнул. — Помоги мне, я слишком устал.

— Не скажу, что я тебе говорил, — укорил Кроули, тщательно глядя Азирафелю в лицо, пока его руки скользнули вверх под платьем Азирафеля, чтобы отстегнуть чулки от пояса и снять их один за другим.

— Думаю, ты был прав, — съехидничал Азирафель и попытался расстегнуть молнию на платье.

— Давай лучше я, — остановил его Кроули и поднялся, опираясь на кровать. Он потянул язычок молнии вниз. Это была одна из тех молний, которые называют невидимыми, и у них была раздражающая привычка зажёвывать ткань. Как ни странно, не Кроули её изобрёл.

А затем Азирафель наклонился вперёд, уткнулся головой Кроули в грудь и оплёл руками его талию, как будто это было привычным делом. Кроули позволил себе приласкать дрожащими пальцами затылок Азирафеля.

— Я не знаю, что бы делал без тебя, — прошептал Азирафель.

— Я никуда не ухожу, — сказал Кроули и сглотнул комок в горле. — В этом и смысл всего, что мы делаем, не так ли?

Азирафель сжал его крепче, и Кроули стал поглаживать его мягкие плечи.

— Я просто... Иногда я думаю, ты не знаешь....

— Только не расплачься на мне, — грубо ответил Кроули. — Ты знаешь, что я этого не переношу.

Азирафель всё равно всхлипнул:

— Иногда ты так добр ко мне.

Демоническим чудом Кроули сменил оставшуюся одежду Азирафеля на ночную рубашку и помог ему улечься:

— Не запутайся в ней, ладно?

Глаза Азирафеля уже были закрыты, и когда Кроули выключил свет, он уже глубоко спал.

— Доброй ночи, ангел, — прошептал Кроули и подоткнул ему одеяло, прежде чем закрыть дверь и уйти к себе.

***

Мистер и миссис Даулинг следующим утром уезжали в долгую поездку.

— Звоните нам, если что-нибудь случится, — сказала Гарриет с таким видом, будто её разрывало на части между желанием выскочить за дверь и прижать к себе своё дитя, никуда не отлучаясь. Она ещё раз поцеловала Варлока в лоб, прежде чем неохотно передать его Кроули.

— С ним всё будет в порядке, — Таддеуш был нетерпелив.

— Я буду отлично о нём заботиться, — добавил Кроули.

— Вот, видишь? — сказал Таддеуш. — Вот для чего мы наняли няню. Перестань беспокоиться.

Гарриет не собиралась переставать беспокоиться, но Таддеуш взял её за руку с неожиданной нежностью, а взгляды, которыми они обменялись...

Кроули подумал, что любовь была повседневным человеческим чудом.

У Азирафеля был свободный вечер, и он так и вился вокруг Варлока на пути из дома. По правде сказать, вокруг Кроули он вился ничуть не меньше.

— Ты точно уверен, что тебе ничего не надо из квартиры? — спросил Азирафель, покрыв лицо Варлока поцелуями. Он стоял очень-очень близко.

Кроули сглотнул.

— Там есть пара серёжек, — ответил он, запинаясь. Он не мог поверить, что сам добровольно приглашает Азирафеля покопаться в его тщательно спрятанных личных вещах. — Из чёрного жемчуга. В ящичке туалетного столика. Если у тебя будет время. Не волнуйся, если не сможешь их найти, это не так уж и важно...

— Разумеется, я их принесу, — прервал его Азирафель. Его лицо смягчилось, затем он приподнялся на цыпочки и поцеловал Кроули в щёку.

— Ангел! — зашипел Кроули, оглядываясь: вдруг кто-то из персонала был рядом. — Нас могли увидеть!

— И что? — Азирафелю достало наглости хлопнуть ресницами.

— И то, что если нас вышвырнут за непристойное поведение, я бы предпочёл заслужить это, — ответил Кроули, испытывая одновременно злость, облегчение и тоску. Таковы, к сожалению, были его чувства к Азирафелю в последнее время.

— О, — вдохнул Азирафель с открытым ртом и широко распахнутыми глазами.

И уже не в первый раз Кроули больше всего на свете хотел сейчас коснуться своими губами губ Азирафеля, целовать его, пока он не порозовеет и больше никогда не вздумает покидать Кроули.

Что, чёрт возьми, они вытворяли?

— Ты вернёшься сегодня? — выдавил Кроули.

Азирафель облизал губы, чудовищно отвлекая его:

— Да, я вернусь рано. Мы могли бы поужинать вместе?

— Это же твой свободный вечер, — напомнил ему Кроули.

— Я принесу тебе суп с клецками из того славного места, — сказал Азирафель, и это был нечестный ход.

— Не сворачивай с пути, — ответил ему Кроули. — Увидимся, когда ты вернёшься.

Азирафель улыбнулся и вновь поцеловал Варлока в лоб. А затем, вот же зараза, он опять приподнялся на цыпочках и поцеловал Кроули в щёку, на этот раз куда ближе к уголку рта.

— Давай, выметайся отсюда, — проворчал Кроули.

— Я скоро вернусь, — сказал Азирафель и выскочил за дверь.

Но к тому времени, как Азирафель вернулся в поместье, Кроули занимали уже совсем другие проблемы.

К вечеру Варлок становился всё непоседливей, и Кроули листал доктора Спока, пытаясь успокоить малыша.

— Твои глазки блестят? — спросил Кроули у Варлока, отчаянно его осматривая. — Да, немного блестят. Ты теплее обычного?

Варлок вновь расплакался, ему очевидно было плохо. Нечасто Кроули чувствовал себя столь беспомощным.

Именно в этот момент Азирафель зашёл в детскую с большим пакетом еды на вынос и сочувственно проговорил:

— Бедняга.

— Мне кажется, он простыл? — сказал Кроули.

Азирафель поставил пакет, подошёл и осторожно потрогал лоб Варлока.

— Он, определённо, простыл. Ты собираешься...? — он пошевелил пальцами.

Кроули укоризненно взглянул на него.

— Детям нужны антитела, — впрочем, его уверенность слабела с каждым всхлипом Варлока. — А что, ты хочешь...

— Это не то чудо, о котором стоило бы оповещать моё начальство, мой дорогой, — Азирафель недовольно поджал губы.

— Разумеется, потому, что он Антихрист, — пробормотал Кроули. — Ладно, люди постоянно с этим справляются.

— Да, и в последнее столетие они очень преуспели, — согласился Азирафель.

С каждой минутой их настроение падало всё ниже и ниже.

— Возможно, нам следует вызвать врача, — обеспокоился Азирафель, когда Варлок, к ужасу Кроули, даже не попытался выпить хоть глоток столь необходимой ему жидкости.

— А медицинские школы ваши или наши? — спросил Кроули.

Они посмотрели друг на друга.

— У тебя есть идеи получше? — Азирафель был само высокомерие.

— Нет, — отрубил Кроули. Идей получше у него и впрямь не было, к его собственному раздражению.

Кроули набрал доктора и включил громкую связь.

— Первый раз у вас такое приключилось? — спросил доктор с неразумной снисходительностью, если подумать, с кем он говорил.

Азирафель мотнул головой, предупреждая реакцию Кроули.

— Да, так и есть, и мы были бы вам крайне обязаны, если бы вы нам рассказали, что делать.

Кроули закатил глаза, но Азирафель записал инструкции доктора старомодным почерком, устаревшим доброе столетие назад.

— Отлично, спасибо, — Кроули повесил трубку и подумал, не швырнуть ли ему телефон через всю комнату. — Мерзкий сексизм. Как люди вообще до него додумались?

— Честно говоря, не имею ни малейшего представления, — ответил Азирафель, скривив лицо от отвращения.

Кроули как раз наполнял ванночку Варлока водой комнатной температуры, когда Азирафель вернулся с бутылочкой лекарства.

— Мы точно уверены в этом средстве? — спросил Азирафель. — Инструкция по применению не рекомендует давать его младенцам младше шести месяцев.

— Инструкции по применению — моя придумка, — сознался Кроули. — Тем более, это лишь половина дозы, всего ничего.

— Я надеюсь, оно поможет, — сказал Азирафель. Кроули взял Варлока так, чтобы Азирафель мог положить ложечку ему в рот.

Варлок сделал такое лицо, будто собирался протестовать из принципа, но не нашел на это сил.

— Всё хорошо, — проворковал Кроули. — Скоро тебе станет лучше. Я обещаю.

Варлок моргнул, и Кроули вдруг понял: тот ждал, что у Кроули всё получится. Варлок доверял ему.

— Он любит тебя, — мягко улыбнулся Азирафель.

— Откуда ты знаешь? — у Кроули в горле стал ком.

— Я просто знаю, — спокойно и уверенно ответил Азирафель.

Варлок же просто продолжал глядеть на него, и эмоции вскипели внутри Кроули, он не знал, что с ними делать.

— А я люблю его? — спросил Кроули со слезами на глазах.

— Думаю, да, — ответил Азирафель, ничуть не удивившись

Кроули всхлипнул и постарался взять себя в руки.

— Отлично. Тебе пора принять ванну, — сказал он Варлоку. Он снял подгузник и ещё раз проверил воду, прежде чем опустить туда Варлока.

Тот изумился, но Кроули стал напевать себе под нос старинную мелодию, как напевал всякий раз, купая его по вечерам. Возможно, настанет день, когда ему придётся сочинить слова для этой колыбельной. Что-нибудь про то, как Варлок крушит всё под своей пятой, чтобы начальство осталось довольно. Сейчас же в этом не было необходимости.

Кроули не позволил воде в ванночке остыть ни на градус, пока не вынул Варлока. Азирафель протянул невозможно мягкое и пушистое белое полотенце, которое ничем не было похоже на остальное бельё. Кроули тщательно вытер Варлока и надел на него чистый подгузник. Выпив немного молока, Варлок закрыл глаза, после чего Кроули осторожно опустил его в кроватку.

— И что теперь? — едва слышно прошептал Азирафель.

— Я останусь тут на ночь, — также шёпотом ответил ему Кроули, кивая на огромное кресло.

Азирафель прикусил губу.

— Следует ли мне... могу ли я тоже остаться?

Кроули посмотрел Азирафелю в лицо, то замечательное лицо, которое практически не изменилось за века, окинул взглядом его земное тело.

И тут он понял, что Азирафель тоже доверял ему. Невзирая на приказы Рая и даже, может быть, против здравого смысла, он доверял Кроули.

— Оставайся, — резко сказал Кроули. — Ты тоже его любишь, правда?

— Да, — согласился Азирафель. — И... и... — он посмотрел на Кроули, одним взглядом умоляя понять его правильно.

Так что Кроули наклонился, и, наконец-то, поцеловал его.

Когда он отстранился, Азирафель выглядел болезненно уязвимым, и Кроули не требовалось быть демоном, чтобы знать, что он может ранить его единственным словом.

Но он не хотел этого. Никогда не хотел. Так что он поцеловал Азирафеля ещё раз, очень осторожно и нежно, затем взял его за руки и отвёл в другой конец комнаты. Они устроились в кресле вдвоём, и Кроули не сомкнул глаз до самого утра — он лишь прижимался к Азирафелю до самого рассвета, переполненный тихой радостью.

***

Слишком, на его взгляд, скоро Азирафель вздохнул и заворочался в его руках.

— Мне пора поставить тесто, — сказал он.

Кроули лишь обнял его крепче:

— Неужели этот дом не может прожить и дня без свежего хлеба?

Именно в этот момент Варлок тихо угукнул, как делал всегда, прежде чем встретить утро криком.

— Долг зовёт, — криво улыбнулся Азирафель. Но прежде, чем он успел выбраться из кресла, Кроули поцеловал его в щёку. И ещё раз. И ещё. А затем Азирафель весьма удобно наклонил голову, а Кроули был отнюдь не каменный.

Он углубил поцелуй, и Азирафель издал крайне отчаянный звук, когда Варлок, решив, что он уже проснулся, вскрикнул ровно один раз.

Азирафелю достало наглости тяжко вздохнуть, отстраняясь, будто в том, что его удовольствие было прервано, была хоть толика вины Кроули.

— Встаём, — сухо сказал Кроули. — У нас с Варлоком есть расписание и очень важно его не нарушить.

— Согласен, — ответил Азирафель, и они поднялись с кресла. — О, посмотри на моё платье! — оно было измято до крайней степени.

Кроули уже доставал Варлока из кроватки. Сегодня он проснулся слишком рано, но, с другой стороны, прошлая ночь тоже была нетипичной.

— Ты же успеваешь переодеться? — спросил он, чудом очищая подгузник.

— Тютелька в тютельку, — заметил Азирафель. Он погладил лоб Варлока. — Ну, вот. Сегодня утром нам намного лучше, не так ли? — он наклонился и поцеловал Варлока в макушку, как делал каждое утро.

А затем он поднял взгляд, полный нервозности пополам с решительностью, и коротко поцеловал Кроули в губы так, словно он целовал его много раз и собирался продолжать.

Боже, Кроули надеялся, что он собирался продолжать. Он хотел сказать об этом вслух, но смог выдавить из себя только:

— Надень своё платье в горошек.

Азирафель моргнул.

— Белое платье-рубашку в мелкий бежевый горошек?

Выйти из ситуации достойно помогла честность.

— Оно тебе идёт.

Щёки Азирафеля слегка зарумянились:

— О, я не думал, что ты заметил.

— Поверь мне, ангел, я только и делаю, что всё замечаю, — Кроули почувствовал себя задетым.

И вновь эти губы растянулись в игривой улыбке, обещавшей ему проблемы. Если Азирафель станет улыбаться так всё время, выжить Кроули будет очень тяжело.

— Увидимся внизу? — поинтересовался Азирафель и приподнял лицо для ещё одного поцелуя, в котором Кроули, разумеется, не отказал ему.

— Мы скоро спустимся, — ответил Кроули, и каблуки Азирафеля зацокали по полу детской. Он обернулся, сияя от радости, и всё, что Кроули мог, — беспомощно улыбнуться в ответ.

***

Когда Кроули спустился с Варлоком, Азирафель был в том самом платье в горошек. А ещё он надел передник, который Кроули ему подарил. И он вновь поглаживал тесто слишком нежно, чтобы мог образоваться глютен, но что вообще Кроули понимал, кроме того, что он любил Азирафеля и снова хотел его поцеловать.

Увы, миссис Паркер уже поднялась и потягивала чай за столом.

— Повар рассказывала мне, что вы оба сидели всю ночь с малышом, — в её голосе не было ни капли зависти.

— Он немного приболел, — мягко сказал Кроули, привычно подогревая молоко для Варлока.

— Не в последний раз, — предрекла она отстранённо, а затем обратилось к Азирафелю. — В самом деле, из-за чего такой шум? Я уверена, что у няни всё было схвачено, никакой нужды и вам беспокоиться.

— О, — смутился Азирафель. — Всё не так… Разумеется, ей не требовалась моя помощь. Я просто... сглупила, наверное.

— Ты составляла мне компанию, — отрезал Кроули. Только ему было дозволено называть Азирафеля глупым, и лишь потому, что Азирафель знал: он на самом деле так не думает.

Миссис Паркер приподняла бровь, и он отзеркалил её движение, прежде чем уселся сам и дал Варлоку бутылочку.

Азирафель оставил тесто подниматься, затем вымыл руки и приготовил Кроули чашку чая с идеальным количеством молока, как делал каждое утро.

— Спасибо, — искренне поблагодарил Кроули, желая, чтобы Азирафель знал, что он говорит не только о чае.

Азирафель нервно поправил свой передник, улыбаясь неуверенно, и, к счастью, руки Кроули были заняты, и он не мог дотянуться до Азирафеля. Тот пробормотал что-то о том, что ему нужен чабрец из садика, и выскочил за дверь, не захватив с собой ни ножниц, ни корзинку.

— Вы потакаете ей, — сказала миссис Паркер.

— Это вас беспокоит? — Кроули был столь раздражён, что прошипел это.

Она нахмурилась, и выражение её лица стало усталым.

— Времена меняются, вы знаете, всё уже не так, как было раньше, — произнесла она с неожиданным пониманием. — Вы можете жениться на ней, и никто вам слова не скажет.

— Думаю, могут сказать, — процедил Кроули, думая о Даулингах и не только.

— Ну и к чёрту их всех, — заключила она. — Жизнь слишком коротка, чтобы осторожничать. И в вашем возрасте... чего вы ждёте?

«Конца света», — хотел ответить Кроули, но не стал.

— Я не знаю, думала ли она когда-нибудь о свадьбе.

Миссис Паркер хохотнула.

— Эта девушка? Няня, не несите ерунды, пожалуйста.

Дверь в сад распахнулась, и Азирафель вошёл без чабреца или ещё каких-либо трав, а глаза его были немного покрасневшими.

— Я вернусь к завтраку, — пробормотала миссис Паркер, подавая Кроули знаки бровями по пути из кухни. Кроули помог Варлоку отрыгнуть лишний воздух и аккуратно устроил его в шезлонге.

— Иди сюда, — настоял Кроули, и Азирафель послушно подошёл. Кроули похлопал себя по колену, и, ненадолго задумавшись, Азирафель присел. — Что так тебя расстроило?

— Я не подумал, как это будет смотреться со стороны, — Азирафель выглядел жалко. — А ты няня, в конце концов, и ты говорил, нам не следует... попадаться.

Кроули не стерпел. И, чёрт возьми, и вправду, чего он ждал? Что если всё, что им оставалось, это грядущие одиннадцать лет?

— Слушай, — выдавил он, а сердце его упало в пятки. — Планы немного поменялись.

Азирафель чуть нахмурился:

— Да?

— Давай поженимся, — выпалил Кроули.

Глаза Азирафеля распахнулись.

— Кроули... Антония... ты... — его рот распахнулся. — Мы не можем просто так... — он кинул один боязливый взгляд наверх.

Кроули понял, что его ответом не было «нет» или «слишком быстро».

— Я, ты и человеческая регистрация брака. Почему Наверху или Внизу кто-нибудь вообще может заинтересоваться? — возразил он. — Немного бумажной работы, с их точки зрения, это поможет расстраивать твои планы.

— Бумажной работы? — переспросил Азирафель, захваченный врасплох. — Неужели это... это всё, что...

— Нет! — вскрикнул Кроули и прокашлялся. — Во всяком случае, не для меня.

— И не для меня! — пылко ответил Азирафель.

— Это твоё «да»? — спросил Кроули, не смея надеяться.

— Ты даже не сделал предложение должным образом! — сказал Азирафель, а затем притянул Кроули к себе и страстно поцеловал, прервавшись лишь, чтобы спросить, задыхаясь: — Без кольца?

— Хорошо, я одену тебе кольцо, — сказал Кроули и стал целовать его, пока не услышал, как миссис Паркер заговорила за дверьми кухни:

— О, мистер Дженнингс, как удачно мы встретились, мне срочно нужна чаша из гранёного хрусталя, и вы знаете, я никак не могу до неё дотянуться...

— Встаём-встаём-встаём, — зашипел Кроули.

Азирафель спрыгнул с его колен и попытался привести себя в порядок, но от этого не было никакого толку: он выглядел зацелованным, из его причёски выбились волосы, и ни у кого не возникло бы ни малейших сомнений, что тут происходило.

Миссис Паркер зашла на кухню, шаркая туфлями, чтобы предупредить их, как могла. Она явно удерживалась от комментариев насчёт их внешнего вида, сказав вместо этого:

— Что у нас на завтрак, повар?

Азирафель тут же заметался по кухне и стал рассказывать, что он припас, и когда он отвернулся, миссис Паркер подмигнула Кроули.

Он от души подмигнул ей в ответ и подумал, что они на самом деле должны напиться вместе, как только выдастся возможность.

***

Тем вечером Кроули, как и всегда, набрал Азирафелю ванну. Он носил ту же ночную рубашку, что и обычно, а очки убирал на подоконник. Но в этот раз он приготовил шампанское и заказал по телефону дорогой шоколад. А ещё он пронёсся по розовым кустам и, глядя Эвансу прямо в глаза, срезал несколько подходящих роз. 

Азирафель вошел в комнату. На нём всё ещё было то же платье, что Кроули просил его надеть, и тапочки. Дверь за ним захлопнулась, и, не отводя взгляда от Кроули, он запер её. В свете свечей волосы Азирафеля сияли.

— Ты... — Азирафель облизнул губы. — Ты поможешь мне снять платье?

Это платье не застёгивалось на спине, и прежде Азирафель не просил помочь снять его.

Кроули неспешно подошёл к нему, и лишь звук его шагов прерывал тишину, если не считать их дыхания. Он прикоснулся к верхней пуговице и приказал своим пальцам перестать дрожать. Грудь Азирафеля поднималась и опадала под его руками, и он расстегнул одну пуговицу, вторую, и вот стали видны формы Азирафеля в белом кружеве, и он хотел — он так давно хотел...

Но он продолжил расстёгивать пуговицы, открывая мягкую кожу Азирафеля, его живот, изящное кружево и шёлк его пояса для чулок, пока не расстегнул последнюю пуговицу и не заставил себя вновь посмотреть Азирафелю в глаза.

— Скажи мне, чего ты хочешь, — сказал Кроули, потому что он не мог ошибиться, не сейчас. «Слишком быстро» преследовало его долгие годы, и всё, чего он когда-либо хотел, — дать Азирафелю всё точно так, как тот желал.

Вдруг Азирафель нахмурил брови, и сердце Кроули упало в пятки, пока он думал, что сделал не так. Азирафель спросил:

— Это что, лепестки роз в ванне?

— Эм.

— И... шампанское?

— Ну...

— И мои любимые шоколадные конфеты из того магазина, который распродаёт всё уже к восьми утра?

Кроули стоило усилий не поёжиться.

— Перестарался? — спросил он, сморщившись.

Взгляд, которым Азирафель одарил его, словно зажёг что-то внутри.

— Я собираюсь наслаждаться каждой секундой, — уверил его Азирафель, стянул платье с плеч и позволил упасть ему на пол бесформенной массой ткани и подъюбников. Он взглянул на Кроули через ресницы. — Ты же составишь мне компанию, дорогой?

— Разумеетс-ся, — ответил Кроули, сорвавшись на шипение.

А затем на лице Азирафеля вновь появилось это выражение, что одновременно было флиртующим и умоляющим, и он произнёс:

— Поможешь мне снять остальное?

— Ты меня убиваешь, — простонал Кроули, и не мог удержаться, чтобы не поцеловать Азирафеля, расстёгивая его лиф и снимая бретели с плеч, прежде чем позволить белью упасть на пол. И, поскольку Азирафель заслуживал самого лучшего, Кроули опустился на колени и, не отпуская взгляда Азирафеля, расстегнул застёжки лямок и медленно стянул один чулок за другим. Дыхание Азирафеля участилось, а звук, который он издал, когда Кроули поцеловал его живот прямо над поясом, прежде чем расстегнуть и его, наполнил его болезненным желанием.

На Азирафеле остались лишь трусики, и Кроули позволил себе провести носом вдоль резинки.

— Не хочешь сперва подогреть аппетит? — спросил он, не зная, кто кого соблазняет.

— Я... — шумно сглотнул Азирафель.

— Небольшой аперитив [7]? — он зацепил резинку пальцами и начал медленно стягивать трусики, всё ещё внимательно глядя Азирафелю в лицо.

— Ты так постарался, — Азирафель слабо махнул рукой в сторону ванны.

— Могу постараться ещё, — ответил Кроули абсолютно серьёзно, готовый ублажать.

— Мне нравится, когда блюда идут по порядку, — сказал Азирафель. — Ванная на первое, если ты не возражаешь.

Кроули на мгновение прикрыл глаза, пытаясь сделать вид, что он не был в отчаянии, будучи лишь в одном шаге от того, чтобы попробовать.

— После, мой дорогой, — заключил Азирафель. — В кровати. Мне больно думать, как безжалостен кафель к твоим коленям.

— Ладно, — взял себя в руки Кроули. Он поднялся на ноги, опираясь на закрытую дверь. — Сперва ванна, шампанское и шоколад. Всё ясно.

Он разлил шампанское, открыл коробку шоколада и услышал, как Азирафель забрался в ванную и испустил довольный вздох, опускаясь в воду. Он протянул Азирафелю фужер, стараясь отвести взгляд.

— Дорогой мой, — позвал Азирафель. — Ты можешь смотреть. Думаю... Я бы хотел, чтобы ты смотрел.

Кроули взглянул на него. Азирафель уже разрумянился в тёплой воде, а затем сделал глоток шампанского и вновь довольно выдохнул. Кроули мог думать лишь об одном: он хотел впитать этот звук и исторгнуть много других, чтобы не осталось сомнений, что Кроули удовлетворил его по полной.

— Чудесное шампанское, — Азирафель отпил ещё. — Выбери для меня конфетку?

Все конфеты в коробке были у Азирафеля самыми любимыми, потому что для самодеятельности не хватило времени. Кроули уверенно выбрал из коробки одну конфету и осмелился поднести её к самым губам Азирафеля.

Тот съёл конфету, прикрыв глаза, и запил её глотком шампанского.

— Идеально, — оценил он. — Ещё одну?

Кроули и не собирался останавливаться. Он положил Азирафелю на язык ещё одну конфету, а тот слизал растаявший шоколад, втянув его пальцы в рот и пробуя на вкус его кожу. Кроули был уже настолько мокрым, что его бёдра казались скользкими, и он был рисковано близок к тому, чтобы забраться в ванну и расплескать воду по всему полу, если бы только Азирафель согласился изменить свои планы.

Но Кроули знал, что любит его ангел, и был готов дать ему всё, что он захочет, даже если случится потоп или конец света.

Так что он вновь наполнил бокалы, и они приговорили бутылку. Всё это время Азирафель пристально смотрел на Кроули, словно его выставили в витрине.

Когда Азирафель, наконец, поднялся из ванны, Кроули пожалел, что Леонардо не увидит этого и не запечатлеет на холсте, чтобы сам Кроули мог любоваться зрелищем всю жизнь. Но ещё ему хотелось, чтобы никто и никогда не увидел Азирафеля таким, чтобы это было зрелище только для него одного. Он протянул Азирафелю полотенце и, когда тот вытерся, помог надеть его бледно-золотой шёлковый халат. А затем он не устоял — шея Азирафеля была прямо перед ним, ещё розовая после ванны, и Кроули обнял его со спины и запечатлел поцелуй на нежном изгибе шеи. Азирафель наклонил голову в другую сторону, открываясь, и Кроули поцеловал его ещё и ещё, от шеи к уху, и прижал к себе, одна рука крепко его обвивала, а другая лежала на животе, рисуя на нём волны самыми кончиками пальцев.

А затем Азирафель развернулся в его руках и прислонился спиной к двери.

— Я хочу... — выдохнул он.

— С-слушаю, — Кроули прикусил ему мочку уха, и Азирафель задрожал.

— Небольшой аперитив. Если.. предложение ещё актуально.

— О, теперь ты не можешь потерпеть? — подколол его Кроули и потёр сосок Азирафеля сквозь халат, и Азирафель резко втянул воздух, так что Кроули повторил, а затем чуть царапнул его ногтем. Азирафель вцепился ему в плечи, а его бёдра открылись ещё больше.

Кроули правда думал пошутить ещё, честное слово, но если Азирафель хотел попробовать на вкус всё то, что Кроули приготовил для него, всё, что он воображал немыслимое число лет, Кроули не собирался дать ему ощутить горечь разочарования.

— Скажи мне, — произнёс Кроули низким голосом, — если я тороплюсь или делаю что-то, чего ты не хочешь.

— Прямо сейчас всё идеально, — оборвал его Азирафель.

Кроули скользнул рукой по коже Азирафеля меж распахнувшихся пол халата, не отрывая взгляда от его глаз. А затем он положил руку между ног Азирафеля, почувствовал жар под своей ладонью. Азирафель вздохнул и расставил ноги чуть шире. Кроули воспринял это как приглашение и стал нежно поглаживать его, дал своим пальцем исследовать, пока Азирафель не толкнулся навстречу его прикосновениям. Ох, какой же он был влажный, и Кроули хотел быть этому причиной...

— Это для меня, ангел? — спросил он и погрузил один палец внутрь Азирафеля, чтобы увлажнить их и вернуться к клитору.

— Я... ох, да, вот так... Для кого же ещё, как ты думаешь...

— У людей есть глаза, — стал объяснять Кроули, массируя клитор Азирафеля нежными круговыми движениями и слушая, как тот восхитительно тяжело дышит. Он прижал Азирафеля крепче к двери, и тот застонал. — Они смотрят на тебя, но ты не обращаешь на них внимания, правда?

— Нет, — выдохнул Азирафель и вцепился в плечи Кроули ещё крепче. — Пожалуйста, мне нужно... 

— Сильнее? — спросил Кроули и аккуратно прикусил шею Азирафеля. — Быстрее?

— Возьми меня, — взмолился Азирафель, и Кроули неровно выдохнул, прежде чем погрузил в Азирафеля два пальца, и блять, влага и тепло внутри чуть не свели его с ума.

— В следующий раз это будет мой язык, — пообещал Кроули, потирая клитор Азирафеля большим пальцем и трахая остальными. — Дам тебе всё, что ты захочешь.

Азирафель дрожал в его объятьях, но всё же отнял одну руку от плеча Кроули и скользнул ладонью туда, где Кроули прижался к его бедру. Кроули зашипел и потёрся клитором о его пальцы. Чувствовать насквозь промокший шёлк ночной рубашки, разделявший их, было невыносимо. Он двигал бёдрами навстречу уверенным прикосновениям Азирафеля, а сам согнул пальцы внутри него, и этих ощущений было так много, и Азирафель хватал воздух, стонал и повторял:

— Я твой... я твой... 

А затем Азирафель сжался вокруг его пальцев, напрягая бёдра, и Кроули в погоне за собственным удовольствием всё прижимался к руке Азирафеля, и в какой-то момент он буквально чуть не рассыпался на части.

Они оба тяжело дышали в объятьях друг друга, всё так же стоя у двери.

— Так вот что ты подразумеваешь под аперитивом? — поинтересовался Азирафель тоном одновременно впечатляющим и жаждущим повторения, и, блять, как же Кроули любил его.

Кроули нежно убрал пальцы, и Азирафеля пробрало дрожью. А затем Кроули облизал их. Азирафель смотрел на него с открытым ртом.

— Не испортил я тебе аппетит, ангел?

— Нет, — ответил Азирафель слабым голосом. — Нет, думаю, я готов к следующему блюду. Какое там дальше?

— Я сделаю тебя, — пообещал Кроули и поцеловал Азирафеля ещё раз, прежде чем они поспешно собрали свои вещи и открыли дверь ванной.

***

Много позже Азирафель, ослабевший от оргазмов, устроился между ног Кроули.

— Ты не обязан, — сказал Кроули. — Мне хватит твоих пальцев.

— Тихо, — ответил Азирафель и поцеловал бедро Кроули. — Я немного разбираюсь в этом.

— Я так и знал, что ты не просто пил вино на Лесбосе, — подшутил над ним Кроули, а затем смолк, потому что Азирафель слов на ветер не бросал.

***

Азирафель настоял, чтобы они разобрались с бумагами без чудес, и Кроули согласился, потому что прямо сейчас он согласился бы с любым пожеланием Азирафеля. Так что они выпросили себе совместный свободный вечер и заполнили бланк в местном офисе регистрации.

— Двадцать девять дней! — ворчал потом вышедший из себя Кроули. — Если люди хотят вступить в брак, зачем заставлять их ждать?

— Они объявляют о вступлении в брак уже не один век, душа моя, — ответил Азирафель. — На мой взгляд, это очаровательно.

Кроули посмотрел на него, подняв бровь.

— Не смотри на меня так. Мы только что оставили свои подписи на бумаге, чтобы заявить, что мы собираемся пожениться, — Азирафель весь сиял и словно парил над землёй от счастья. 

Кроули немного поразмышлял и решил послать всё к чёрту. Он взял Азирафеля за руку. На людях, при свете дня, там, где кто угодно мог их увидеть. Он объяснился бы в Аду, возникни такая необходимость, и тщательно подготовил Азирафелю его доводы на случай, если Небеса решат сунуть свой нос, но на самом деле...

Никто не наблюдал за ними. Никого это не волновало. Как будто и Рай, и Ад решили, что единственная вещь на Земле, достойная их внимания — предстоящий Армагеддон.

А все люди вокруг них видели лишь двух женщин среднего возраста, идущих рука об руку и по уши друг в друга влюблённых.

— Ангел, — сказал он, останавливаясь посреди сквера. Он увёл их с дорожки на полянку у большого дерева. На какой-то миг весь мир отступил. — Дело в том, что... Если будущие одиннадцать лет — это всё, что у нас осталось... — он прервался и сглотнул.

Азирафель уставился на него.

— Я хотел бы их провести только с тобой, — закончил Кроули. А затем он опустился на колени, позволяя своей чёрной юбке упасть на траву под ним, и достал кольцо из кармана.

Азирафель расплакался, а затем упал на колени рядом с ним в своём безупречном бежевом платье, обхватил его руками, и Кроули не мог разобрать, что именно Азирафель говорил между всхлипываниями, но понял смысл.

Наконец-то он говорил «да».  
***

Миссис Паркер была тронута до глубины души, когда Кроули попросил её быть их свидетельницей, но даже так им не хватало ещё одного свидетеля.

— Кого ещё мы можем попросить? — тем же вечером задумался Кроули, постукивая ногтями по бортику ванны.

— Пока мы няня и повар? Мне никто в голову не приходит, — Азирафель отпил вина.

— Я мог бы попросить Эванса, — обронил Кроули. — Утереть ему нос.

— Дорогой мой, — начал Азирафель недовольно. Затем его лицо просветлело. — В офисе регистрации наверняка найдётся человек, которого мы сможем попросить. Я уверен, всё получится.

Кроули покрывался мурашками при мысли об этом, но это был единственный выход из положения, особенно если учесть, что они изо всех сил старались пожениться так, чтобы все остальные в поместье узнали об этом.

В день регистрации Кроули и Азирафель оделись каждый в своей комнате, и Кроули первый спустился к заднему выходу из поместья, где их ждали такси и миссис Паркер. Её губы дрогнули, когда она увидела Кроули.

— Право слово, няня, — усмехнулась она, — не слишком ли похоже на Стиви Никс [8]?

— Прошу прощения? — надменно процедил Кроули, поправляя чёрную вуаль.

— Вам идет, — заметила она, а затем кивнула в сторону лестницы. — Она будет думать, что вы самое прекрасное, что она когда-либо видела.

— Вы так думаете? — нервно поинтересовался Кроули. Он одёрнул своё платье — не обычное, а чрезвычайно модное чёрное свадебное платье.

— Поверьте мне, — просто сказала она.

А затем спустился Азирафель. Он выглядел точно так, как люди представляли себе ангелов, в белом платье, словно сошедшем с набросков Нормана Хартнелла для свадьбы Елизаветы [9], и... постойте-ка одну благословенную минутку...

— Это платье у неё уже много лет, — Кроули был поражен, осознав это. Он заметил это платье, перебирая наряды Азирафеля, но не обратил на него особого внимания. Оно висело возле коктейльных платьев эдвардианской эпохи.

— А я вам что говорила, — миссис Паркер самодовольно просияла. — Она ждала вас.

Азирафель спустился с лестницы и посмотрел на Кроули так, словно видел его впервые.

— Ох, — выдавил он. — О, душа моя.

— Я подожду вас в машине, — вежливо сказала миссис Паркер.

— Угу, — рассеянно ответил Кроули, всё так же глядя на Азирафеля. Тот протянул к нему руки, и какое-то время они провели, просто разглядывая друг друга.

Азирафель сделал глубокий вдох:

— Что бы ни случилось...

— Не говори так, — попросил его Кроули.

— Пожалуйста, дай мне закончить, — возразил Азирафель с немым достоинством. — Я предпочту провести эти одиннадцать лет с тобой, чем ещё шесть тысяч — без тебя. Вот.

Кроули потёр костяшки Азирафеля большим пальцем.

— Я тоже, — наконец сказал он, едва не поперхнувшись

Они подошли к машине и вместе сели на заднее сиденье. Всё время по пути в офис регистрации они держались за руки, то и дело ловили взгляды друг друга и вновь и вновь беспомощно улыбались.

Когда они прибыли на место, оказалось, что там не разрешают выступать в роли свидетелей незнакомцам.

— Есть хоть кто-нибудь, кому вы можете позвонить? — спросила работница постарше, пока они заполняли ещё один бланк. — Возможно, кто-то из членов семьи?

— Семьи нет, — отрезал Кроули. Работница выглядела сочувствующей, и Кроули вдруг понял, что это и вправду было грустно: ни Рай, ни Ад не поймут их, и, не будь на носу Армагеддона, их бы не оставили в покое.

— У меня есть кому позвонить, — предложила миссис Паркер в ту минуту, когда кто-то похлопал Кроули по плечу.

— Прошу прощения, — сказала женщина, которой, Кроули готов был поклясться, не было тут раньше. — Я буду вашей свидетельницей.

— О, правда? — в голосе Азирафеля явно читалось облегчение. — Спасибо вам, спасибо огромное, вы так добры.

Сама церемония прошла как в тумане. Они обменялись клятвами, прямо как люди, и надели друг другу кольца. Тушь Кроули понимала, что ей не дозволено течь, но сам он плакал от души. В самом конце, когда настало время поцеловаться, он откинул белую вуаль Азирафеля, а тот поднял вуаль Кроули и запутался с застёжкой. Кроули не удержался от смешка, прежде чем справился с ней сам. 

Их губы встретились, и хотя Кроули сомневался в том, что Она слушала, но всё равно подумал: «Спасибо. Если Ты хоть как-то приложила к этому руку... просто спасибо Тебе».

Когда им нужно было расписаться, регистратор похлопал по карманам в поисках ручки:

— Боже мой, мне казалось, она была тут...

— Держите, — сказала вторая свидетельница.

— Мило с вашей стороны, — сказал регистратор и размашисто расписался. Затем настала очередь Азирафеля. Было что-то необычное в том, как «Гонория Фелл» смотрелось на свидетельстве, написанное прекрасным почерком Азирафеля. Чернила словно сияли.

И только когда сам Кроули черкнул «Антония Ашторет» острыми буквами, он почувствовал... что-то. Как будто басовая струна зазвенела вдоль его позвоночника, как будто он расписался в самом времени и пространстве. Он моргнул, и это чувство поблекло. Он передал ручку миссис Паркер, она подписалась и протянула ручку второй свидетельнице.

И на этом всё закончилось.

Регистратор аккуратно расписался на свидетельстве, пока они с Азирафелем держались за руки.

— Спасибо вам за то, что были с нами, — поблагодарил Азирафель миссис Паркер и вторую свидетельницу.

— Ни за что бы не пропустила, — ответила миссис Паркер с слезами на глазах.

Кроули глянул на подпись второй свидетельницы на перевёрнутом свидетельстве, но не смог ничего разобрать.

— Спасибо вам за, ну... что были свидетельницей, дали ручку и всё такое, — сказал Кроули, и регистратор протянул ему готовое свидетельство в папке.

Он был удивлен, когда она крепко обняла его и шепнула:

— Пожалуйста — за всё это.

Он запоздало обнял её в ответ, стараясь не помять свидетельство. Затем она обернулась, обняла Азирафеля и выскользнула за дверь.

— Вы точно не хотите пообедать с нами? — спросил Азирафель у миссис Паркер.

— Мне пора возвращаться, — посетовала она. — Я сказала, что пойду к дантисту. Всё равно ненавижу быть третьей лишней.

— О, ни в коем случае, — неубедительно ответил на это Азирафель.

— Именно, — она крепко сжала Азирафеля в объятьях и прошептала ему что-то на ухо.

Затем она обернулась Кроули.

— Только в этот раз, — попросила она и распахнула объятья. Кроули ответил на них, обнимая её столь же крепко.

— Будь счастлива, милая, — прошептала ему миссис Паркер.

Кроули стиснул её ещё крепче. Люди — непредсказуемые, удивительные, прекрасные люди. Лицо Азирафеля освещала улыбка, и глядя на него, Кроули подумал: как они когда-то могли быть не вместе?

***

Как оказалось, волновались они понапрасну. Гарриет Даулинг отлично восприняла новость об их свадьбе, и лишь спросила, не желают ли они вместе переместиться в комнату побольше и проводить свободный вечер вместе. Мистер Дженнингс какое-то время был сбит с толку, но потом профессионализм взял в нём верх над эмоциями.

Кроули даже удостоился неохотных извинений от Эванса.

— Я не знал, что она собирается стать вашей женой, — пробубнил он себе под нос.

— Не то чтобы мы могли объявить об этом, — ответил Кроули.

Эванс коротко кивнул.

— Это значит, что вы выкинете меня из её огорода?

— Разумеется, чёрт побери.

Миссис Паркер определённо была на их стороне, Кроули даже считал её их другом. Ещё её было легко уговорить вместе с ними пропустить по стаканчику на ночь, и даже если ей когда-нибудь приходилось задуматься, откуда у няни и повара нашлось столько отличного односолодового виски, она никогда ничего не спрашивала.

Что касается Варлока, у него появилась вторая няня, пусть и на неполный день. Кроули так и продолжил проводить все время на кухне с Варлоком и Азирафелем, и Азирафелю нравилось помогать укладывать Варлока спать при любой возможности. Особенно ему нравилось читать Варлоку сказки, и Кроули провёл множество вечеров с Варлоком на руках, прижимаясь к Азирафелю в огромном кресле, пока Азирафель читал вслух все свои самые любимые детские книжки. Библиотека в детской росла как на дрожжах.

Несмотря на это, Варлок определённо был няниным мальчиком: когда он капризничал, ему нужен был Кроули. Когда он плохо себя чувствовал, ему нужен был Кроули. Когда он просыпался с плачем посреди ночи, ему нужен был Кроули: ни родители, и ни Азирафель — только Кроули.

— У тебя отличный вкус, маленькое адское дитя, — нашёптывал ему Кроули как-то раз на рассвете. — С другой стороны, мне бы хотелось, чтобы кошмары не вошли у нас в привычку.

На первый день рождения Варлока Кроули отправил в Ад служебную записку, в которой значилось следующее:

«У него проявляются признаки свирепого нрава и диктаторские замашки. Он мстителен, когда чем-то недоволен, и невероятно эгоистичен. Коротко говоря, обнадёживает».

— Не слишком ли ты сгущаешь краски? — подивился Азирафель.

— Как человек, который укладывает его спать против воли, я написал чистую правду, — отрезал Кроули.

***

Они вместе отправились в отпуск в первую годовщину свадьбы, словно в отложенный медовый месяц.

— Ты точно не хочешь мне сказать, куда мы отправимся? — спросил Азирафель, пакуя чемодан.

— Это сюрприз, — ответил Кроули и немного критично добавил. — Тебе точно нужны все эти книги, ангел?

— Ну, — Азирафель посмотрел на него сквозь ресницы. — Может, и не пригодятся, если кто-то не будет меня отвлекать.

— Ну конечно я постараюсь тебя отвлечь, договорились, — пообещал Кроули, получив немало удовольствия, отвлекая Азирафеля от сборов, которые казались Кроули бесполезными, под каким углом ни глянь.

Агенство предоставило временную няню на то время, что у них будет отпуск, и Кроули был готов признать, что не справился с ситуацией достойно.

— И сколько вам лет? — подозрительно спросил он у совсем уж юной девушки, следующей за ним в детскую .

— Двадцать, мэм, — вежливо отчеканила она.

Кроули закрыл глаза и шумно вздохнул.

— Двадцать. Отлично. Какова ваша квалификация?

Она перечислила все полученные сертификаты, и да, возможно, он задавал слишком много вопросов, не особенно осторожничая в формулировках, и всё же пусть он и готов был допустить, что в целом ей можно было доверить детей, но не его... не... 

— У него есть расписание, — стал он объяснять. — И вы будете его придерживаться. Чтобы заснуть, ему нужны синее одеяльце и мистер Дикобраз. Вы должны будете прочитать ему две сказки на ночь. И если у него будут кошмары, то вам придётся петь ему, чтобы успокоить. Ему нравится «Sound and Vision» Боуи, но иногда я меняю её на...

— Думаю, я справлюсь, — прервала она его с раздражающим сочувствием во взгляде.

Невзирая на её уверения, он помахал у неё перед носом списком инструкций:

— Здесь есть мой номер телефона. Вы будете посылать мне ежедневный отчет по смс.

Её глаза распахнулись:

— Разве вы не собираетесь в отпуск?

Он наклонился к ней.

— Каждый день, — прошипел он. — И минимум две фотографии. Если он пойдёт, пока нас нет, и вы не заснимете это на видео...

— Я поняла! — вскрикнула она и удрала.

Позже ночью Азирафель пожурил его:

— В самом деле, любовь моя, я уверен, что всё будет в порядке.

— Она сама ребёнок, — проворчал Кроули. — Двадцать лет! Что вообще люди могут в двадцать лет?

— Они имеют дело с детьми уже много-много лет, — Азирафель похлопал его по руке, определённо решив не развивать эту тему.

И всё же следующим утром они отправились в детскую, чтобы поцеловать Варлока на прощание.

— Будь настоящим чудовищем, — прошептал Кроули. — Няня скоро вернётся.

— Ей Богу, душа моя, — пробормотал ему Азирафель. Варлоку же он просто сказал, — Мы любим тебя, наш дорогой малыш.

А затем им было пора уходить, иначе они пропустили бы поезд. Кроули пришлось немало потрудиться, чтобы запланировать эту поездку по-человечески, потому что только так ему удалось успокоить Азирафеля, который боялся, что Рай будет его искать. В итоге он был вынужден передать Варлока ребенку в роли няни на замену.

— Скажи «пока-пока», — проворковала девчонка и помогла Варлоку помахать ручкой.

— Ня! — прогулил Варлок, потянувшись к Кроули.

Азирафель поймал Кроули за локоть и крепко сжал.

— Пойдем, сердце моё, — велел он.

Кроули оглянулся через плечо всего три раза на дороге на выход, и счёл, что был невероятно сдержан.

Их путь в поезде из Лондона через Париж в Мадрид пролетел незаметно в сопровождении неисчислимых закусок и неплохого вина из супермаркета. Азирафель прочитал пару книг из тех, что взял с собой, а Кроули глядел в окно и наблюдал, как мир пролетал мимо быстрее, чем за все прошлые века.

Ещё он пробежался по журналу для родителей, который купил на вокзале, и решительно проигнорировал понимающую улыбку Азирафеля. В конце концов, он наткнулся на статью столь глупую, что не смог больше молчать.

— Это всё полный бред, вот что, — заключил Кроули после длинной эмоциональной речи.

Азирафель терпеливо улыбнулся:

— Я люблю тебя.

— Я тебя тоже, — отозвался Кроули. Даже год спустя ему казалось, что он может взорваться, сказав это вслух. — Ты вообще слушаешь, что я говорю?

— Возможно, тебе стоит завести блог, — губы Азирафеля чуть дрогнули. — Тогда ты сможешь поведать всему миру, насколько он ошибается.

— Завести блог... Я не собираюсь заводить блог, откуда ты вообще знаешь, что это такое?

— «Джули и Джулия» [10].

— Да, точно, — они посмотрели все фильмы, в которых когда-либо снималась Мэрил Стрип, а их было немало. То, что статуэток Оскара у нее было куда меньше, чем номинаций , было ещё одним приводящим в бешенство примером свободы воли.

И тут его телефон зазвонил. Он разблокировал его и открыл фотографию Варлока, который, судя по всему, измазал все лицо в морковном пюре. Он выглядел чрезвычайно довольным собой.

— Очаровательно, — высказал своё мнение Азирафель.

Кроули показалось, что его сердце сейчас растает, что было довольно странной реакцией на размазанные по детскому лицу корнеплоды. Его сильно ударило осознанием, что он хочет домой к Варлоку, что он чуть не задохнулся.

— Ангел, — прохрипел он. — Думаю, я скучаю по Антихристу.

Не передать, каким осуждающим взглядом их одарила парочка, подслушивающая через проход.

— Всего неделя, — постарался утешить его Азирафель. — Мы скоро вернёмся домой.

— Точно, — Кроули решительно кивнул. — Всего неделя. Мы справимся.

— Я приложу все усилия, чтобы найти тебе... занятие.

— Неужели, ангел, — протянул Кроули, глядя на него поверх очков. — Можно подумать, что у тебя есть планы.

— Это наш медовый месяц, — твёрдо ответил Азирафель. То, как он заёрзал в кресле, выглядело очень многообещающе.

— Так и есть, — согласился Кроули и поднёс руку Азирафеля к губам, чтобы запечатлеть на ней поцелуй.

***

Из Мадрида они отправились прямо в Севилью. Она оправдала все надежды Кроули: было тепло, но не жарко, а в воздухе разносился запах апельсинов. Они довольно поздно добрались до отеля, и Азирафель открыл окно в номере, чтобы впустить свежий воздух.

— Ах, — он глубоко вдохнул. — Милый мой, ты помнишь?

— Помню ли я, — сказал Кроули, вставая позади Азирафеля. Он обнял Азирафеля за талию и положил подбородок ему на плечо. — Ещё несколько столетий после я не мог думать ни о чем другом.

Они оба жили в Севилье в XII веке, когда здесь правили мавры, а их Соглашение только вступило в силу. Назвать то время мирным было бы преувеличением, но мусульмане, евреи и христиане жили в Севилье бок о бок, в хрупком перемирии, как никогда отражавшим его собственные отношения с Азирафелем.

На самом деле, тогда у Кроули было не особенно много работы: в Аду проводился аудит, и на какое-то время его упустили из виду. Не то чтобы Кроули горел желанием напоминать о себе, пока его самого не призовут для отчета.

Он думал, что был в городе один до того момента, пока одним вечером он по его спине не пробежала особенная дрожь . Он взглянул наверх и увидел Азирафеля на балконе, почти скрытого от посторонних глаз развесистыми ветвями апельсиновых деревьев.

Солнце уже давно село, но в городе всё ещё бурлила жизнь, так что он набрался храбрости и окликнул:

— Ангел!

— Кроули? — подозрительно переспросил Азирафель.

Кроули смотрел на него в ожидании, но был вынужден в итоге поинтересоваться:

— Ты что, собираешься позволить мне и дальше тут прохлаждаться?

— Я не могу пригласить тебя к себе! — прошипел Азирафель.

Кроули почесал затылок.

— Ты не обязан, — смущенно пробормотал он. Если Азирафель не хотел его видеть, у него было на то полное право, но это всё равно задевало. — Пойду, наверное, по своим делам.

— Погоди! — позвал Азирафель и подошёл ближе к балкону, так что Кроули мог хорошо разглядеть его.

Да, Азирафель был прав. Он не мог пригласить его — как и любая порядочная женщина в это время суток.

— Забирайся, — Азирафель указал на очень удобно расположенное апельсиновое дерево.

Кроули еле слышно выругался, но вскарабкался наверх, цепляясь то за одну ветку, то за другую. Насколько ему помнилось, в змеином обличье это было куда проще. Когда он ступил на балкон, Азирафель тут же провёл его в дома.

— Честное слово, — стал упрекать его Азирафель, — ты можешь нарваться на неприятности, если будешь продолжать зазывать дам прямо с улицы.

— Неприятности — это буквально моя работа, — напомнил ему Кроули. — И чем ты сейчас занимаешься?

— О, ничем особенным, — небрежно ответил Азирафель. — Немного божественного вдохновения и всё такое. А ты?

— Я отдыхаю, — сказал Кроули.

На лице Азирафеля отразилась явная зависть:

— Звучит просто превосходно. Вина?

Кроули был очарован Азирафелем и до того, но в Севилье он совершенно потерял голову. То, как Азирафель заманил его на балкон, как улыбался и приглашал зайти... У всего этого был опасный привкус того, что бы могло случиться, если бы они держали ответ лишь друг перед другом.

И вот они здесь почти тысячу лет спустя, и что Раю, что Аду, очевидно, было наплевать на них, раз на Земле появился Антихрист.

Он пробормотал Азирафелю:

— Ты знаешь, сколько я посадил заноз , взбираясь каждую ночь по этому чёртовому дереву?

— Ты приносил мне стихи, — в голове Азирафеля слышались нотки ностальгии, и он улыбался. — Как много ночей провели мы при свете свечей, читая стихи и распивая вино?

— Недостаточно, — посетовал Кроули и стал целовать его шею.

— Что бы ты стал делать, если бы я... пошёл навстречу? Тогда.

— Прежде всего, я вошёл бы через парадную дверь.

— Я серьёзно, дорогой мой.

— Я бы воспользовался тем, каким ты становился от тех стихов, — сказал Кроули и поцеловал Азирафеля прямо за ухом, отчего тот вздохнул так, что по коже Кроули побежали мурашки.

— Я никогда... те стихи посвящались божественным...

— А ещё, насколько я помню, они были весьма непристойными, — промурлыкал Кроули. — Ты заставил меня принести еще больше стихов от того парня... ты так ёрзал в кресле, пока слушал всё, что он писал.

— Это ты читал те стихи вслух, как будто ты собирался...

— Поклоняться тебе? — предположил Кроули, скользнув рукой платью Азирафеля.

— Да, пожалуйста, — выдохнул Азирафель, развернулся, чтобы поцеловать Кроули, и отвел его к кровати.

Обычно Кроули создавал свою одежду из ничего, но на этот раз он воскликнул:

— Осторожно, это Версаче! — пока Азирафель снимал с него полупрозрачный топ на бретелях с излишним, на его взгляд, рвением.

— Эта вещь настолько тонкая, что я, как и все вокруг, могу видеть сквозь неё твоё нижнее бельё. Сколько она может стоить? — поинтересовался Азирафель, уже добравшись до пуговицы на штанах Кроули.

— Она только с подиума, — оскорблённо пробубнил Кроули, стягивая с бёдер Азирафеля отвратительно приличную твидовую юбку, прежде чем атаковать пуговицы на блузке.

— Как ты вообще их надеваешь? — спросил Азирафель, тщетно пытаясь его стащить штаны, застрявшие на бёдрах. Кроули как раз собирался ответить, когда Азирафель положил руку поверх трусов, и крепко прижал пальцы. От неожиданного давление на клитор у Кроули перехватило дыхание, и он случайно оторвал две нижние пуговицы с блузки Азирафеля.

— Мой дорогой! — протестующе воскликнул Азирафель, но не прекратил его ласково массировать.

— Я куплю тебе ещё, — пообещал Кроули, чудом избавился от штанов и потянул Азирафеля на кровать.

Тот едва слышно вздохнул и устроился поверх Кроули, прижимаясь к нему всем телом.

— Что за спешка, милый? Пойми, здесь нет ребёнка, который мог бы нас прервать. Мы можем не торопиться.

— Мы не будем, — сказал Кроули. — Обещаю. Просто у моего рта было назначено срочное свидание с твоей вагиной здесь, в Севилье, в 1125, так что ты извини меня за спешку.

— Как вульгарно, — пожурил его Азирафель хриплым голосом, в котором вместо недовольства слышалось одобрение. — Мы можем... уделить внимание и тебе...

Кроули беззлобно рассмеялся и притянул его для поцелуя, одновременно расстёгивая его лиф.

— Нет, моя принцесса на горошине, не можем. Ты всегда был слишком сосредоточен на собственном удовольствии.

— Звучит так, будто я эгоист, — проворчал Азирафель и тут же застонал, стоило Кроули потереть его сосок большим и указательным пальцами.

— Ты такой, и это восхитительно. Ты же знаешь, каково мне, когда ты не можешь думать ни о чём, кроме того, как хорошо, когда я касаюсь тебя? — пробормотал Кроули и втиснул своё бедро между ног Азирафеля, чтобы тому было обо что потереться.

Азирафель наклонился к нему:

— Как говорят? Делом, а не словом?

— Я уж думал, ты не попросишь, — Кроули приглашающе похлопал по месту рядом с собой.

Азирафель прикрыл глаза, прикусил губу и снял пояс для чулок и нижнее бельё. Затем он осторожно улегся на кровать и встал на колени по обе стороны от лица Кроули:

— Ты уверен? Ты знаешь, что я становлюсь, ну...

Кроули положил руки на бёдра Азирафеля.

— Кричи так громко, как захочешь, ангел, — ответил он и притянул бедра Азирафеля ко рту.

К глубокому сожалению, они нечасто позволяли себе такое: Азирафель кричал на весь дом, пока трахал лицо Кроули. Самого Кроули всё более чем устраивало, но таковы были обстоятельства, что при ограничении на чудеса им приходилось тщательно выбирать время. И, учитывая, что дом был полон другой прислуги, не считая ребёнка, время находилось невыносимо редко.

Но сейчас чувствовал, как бёдра Азирафеля сжимали его лицо, как нос Кроули был наполнен его запахом . Он целовал всё, до чего мог дотянуться, пока Азирафель не решил, что прелюдии было достаточно, и не толкнулся вниз, чтобы получить то, что хочет.

А хотел он, что было неудивительно, язык Кроули внутри себя. Потом он захочет, чтобы тот пососал его клитор, но сейчас для разогрева он хотел его язык внутри. Кроули закрыл глаза и сосредоточился на ощущениях: вкус Азирафеля, движения бёдер под его руками, влага и тепло на языке. Азирафель втянул воздух и издал один из тех звуков, которые Кроули когда-то лишь мечтал услышать.

— Ты такой... — проронил Азирафель и застонал, толкаясь бёдрами.

В ответ Кроули застонал, потому что прямо сейчас он не мог ничего сказать. Азирафель уже перепачкал ему лицо, и Кроули отчаянно хотелось приласкать свой собственный клитор.

Однако он сдержался. Ожидание того стоило.

Азирафель вновь двинул бёдрами. Кроули обхватил его клитор губами, и начал лизать так, как Азирафелю нравилось больше всего. Когда Азирафель впервые поведал ему, что люди и близко не могли превзойти навыки языка Кроули, тот заслуженно возгордился. Кроули мог заставить своего ангела буквально вопить, и именно это он и намеревался сделать.

Спинка кровати затрещала от хватки Азирафеля. Кроули открыл глаза, посмотрел на мягкий живот Азирафеля, его грудь и распахнутый рот. Затем он снова закрыл глаза, и Азирафель прижался к нему ещё крепче. Кроули начал посасывать его клитор, и Азирафель закричал. Кроули улыбнулся, если бы его рот не был занят.

Совсем скоро, когда Азирафель был почти на грани, он требовательно простонал:

— Внутрь, мне нужно...

Кроули точно знал, что нужно Азирафелю, даже если бы он не прижался так к его рту. Азирафель активно насаживался бёдрами, а Кроули, обожая его всем существом, двигал языком внутри него. Бёдра Азирафеля мелко задрожали, и он, вцепившись в спинку кровати, словно от этого зависела его жизнь, издал громкий вопль и кончил.

— Ох, — выдохнул Азирафель, перестав дрожать. Кроули лишь поглаживал его бёдра, талию, живот. Он думал, что Азирафель осторожно опустится рядом, но никак не ожидал, что тот развернётся и стянет Кроули вниз. Затем он снял трусы с Кроули и отбросил их в сторону, прежде чем устроиться сверху. Его бёдра вновь оказались перед лицом Кроули.

— Я уверен, что смогу удовлетворить тебя по крайней мере один раз, прежде чем ты отвлечёшь меня, — сказал Азирафель. Кроули не был уверен, что хочет доказать ему обратное, и в любом случае, Азирафель уже начал действовать.

Это было нечестно. Азирафель легко скользнул в него двумя пальцами, так как Кроули уже был возбуждён до предела. А уж звуки, которые Азирафель издавал, вылизывая его, и вовсе жгли наповал. Тем не менее, Кроули двигал внутри Азирафеля сразу тремя пальцами, заставляя его сжиматься. Азирафель постанывал, не отрываясь от его клитора. вибрацией от его стонов и тем, как Азирафель идеально согнул пальцы, Кроули ахнул и кончил.

Стоило ему восстановить дыхание, он довёл Азирафеля до ещё одного оргазма и мог бы продолжать, если бы Азирафель не сказал:

— Знаешь, я бы не отказался от паэльи.

— Паэльи, — повторил Кроули и понял, что тоже немного голоден.

— И от тапас [11], — мечтательно протянул Азирафель. — Увы, в Лондоне они совсем не те.

— Если бы Франциско услышал тебя, это разбило бы ему сердце — сухо обронил Кроули. Они регулярно ходили в его ресторан и ели тапас.

— Мы ему не скажем, — пообещал Азирафель и настойчиво похлопал его по ноге. — Вставай, душа моя. Давай.

— Я всё ещё не чувствую ног, — пожаловался Кроули.

— А ведь я даже не заставил тебя сперва забраться на дерево, — дерзко усмехнулся Азирафель и отправился в ванну. Кроули был уверен, что по пути тот напевал себе под нос «Болеро» Равеля [12].

Кроули уронил голову обратно на подушку и некоторое время пялился в потолок с глупой улыбкой, прежде чем присоединиться к Азирафелю в душе.

***

Неделя пролетела как в тумане от красного вина, отличной еды, впечатляющего числа оргазмов и прогулок по городу. Тень прежней Севильи, которую они когда-то знали, ещё была ощутима, хотя её уже вовсю заглушала новизна. Одним словом, медовый месяц удался на славу. 

И всё же Кроули не мог обманывать себя — ему не терпелось вернуться в Лондон. Азирафель даже не подшучивал над ним по этому поводу, что служило самым явным доказательством его любви. 

— Если бы он начал ходить, она бы прислала видео,, — старался успокоить его Азирафель, когда они сели в такси до поместья Даулингов. 

— А если она не видела? — возразил Кроули. 

Азирафель похлопал его по руке, и Кроули написал временной няне, что они уже едут. 

Она ждала их у чёрного входа, и Варлок стоял, цепляясь за её ногу. У него неплохо получалось вставать, держась за опору, но дальше дело не шло.

— Он отлично себя вёл, — сказала им девчонка. — Настоящий ангелочек.

Кроули неверяще моргнул. 

— В самом деле?

Она поджала губы. 

— Вообще-то нет, он просто сущий дьявол. Слава Богу, вы вернулись. 

Кроули прищурился, глядя на неё, но потом опустился на колени и протянул руки к Варлоку.

— Иди сюда, малыш, — стал уговаривать он. 

— Ня! — воскликнул Варлок, протягивая руку. Между ними было чуть больше метра. Кроули задержал дыхание. 

И Варлок сделал первый неуверенный шаг. А затем ещё один. И ещё. Тут он потерял равновесие и упал на животик с удивленным выражением лица. Кроули тут же подхватил его на руки и прижал к себе. 

— Молодец, мой милый, ты молодец, — похвалил он его и расплакался. 

Он поднял глаза на Азирафеля, который... снимал всё это на смартфон Кроули. Ну разумеется. Азирафель с трудом принимал новые технологии, но если что-то его интересовало, то он не успокаивался, пока не освоит это. 

— Выключай видео, — сказал Кроули сквозь комок в горле, вытер лицо и всхлипнул. 

— Я же говорил, что он подождёт тебя, — проворковал Азирафель. Временами он становился совершенно невыносимым. — Иди сюда, сделаем селфи.

— Что ж, в этом я сам виноват, — пробормотал Кроули и всё же перехватил Варлока поудобнее. Азирафель прижался к ним, вытянул руку и сделал несколько фотографий. Ни одну из них Кроули не назвал бы хорошей, но в любом случае в них было что-то такое... Сияющее лицо Азирафеля, круглощёкая улыбка Варлока и собственное лицо Кроули с выражением совершенно дикой радости на нём.

— Я бы могла вас сфотографировать, — еле слышно пробормотала временная няня.

— Это называется селфи, милая, — сказал Азирафель. — Это значит, что ты фотографируешь сам себя. Разве вам не пора?

Она что-то грубо пробубнила, но так как она уезжала навсегда и не собиралась возвращаться, Кроули это не волновало. 

— Мы дома, мы так по тебе скучали, — ворковал Азирафель, покрывая лицо Варлока поцелуями. 

— Мы дома, — отозвался Кроули. Он вдруг понял, что это действительно так.

***

— Слушай, адово дитятко, — сказал Кроули. — Пускай однажды ты станешь править Бездной, сейчас это не спасёт тебя от ванны.

Варлок лишь захихикал и побежал по коридору как был, нагишом. Кроули щёлкнул пальцами. Невидимый барьер задержал Варлока до тех пор, пока Кроули не добрался до него и взял его на руки.

— Ты становишься все тяжелее, — грустно заметил Кроули. Казалось, всего пару недель назад он целиком умещался у Кроули в руках, и вот ему исполняется два года.

В ванной они вернулись к прерванным занятиям. Кроули вымыл волосы Варлока. Когда тот был младенцем, пушок у него на голове был светлым, но со временем отросшие волосы потемнели и даже стали виться. Не в первый раз Кроули задался вопросом, каким образом Варлок появился на свет, и не в первый же раз решил, что ему не следует этого знать.

Азирафель зашёл в детскую рассказать Варлоку на ночь две специально выбранные сказки. В последнее время их героем часто становился Винни Пух, потому что Азирафелю нравился Милн. Варлок же был в восторге от того, как Азирафель играл голосом — может еще и потому, что вкусы малыша пока были непритязательны.

Слушая о том, как Винни попадает во всевозможные неприятности, потакая собственному чревоугодию, Кроули решил не вмешиваться.

Варлок уснул ещё до того, как Азирафель закончил рассказывать вторую сказку. Он закончил чтение нормальным голосом, и Кроули положил Варлока в кровать.

— Завтра ему исполняется два года, — сказал он Азирафелю, пока они следовали своему привычному вечернему ритуалу.

Азирафель поёрзал в ванне и сделал глоток вина.

— Я приготовлю для него торт. Очень жаль, что его родители в отъезде.

Они и так редко бывали рядом, но Кроули не стал говорить это вслух. Азирафель взглянул на него поверх бокала, словно услышал невысказанные слова.

— Он не кажется тебе злым? — спросил Кроули. — Как бы это сказать… по своей сути.

— Не особо, — ответил Азирафель. — А тебе он не кажется добрым? В целом.

— Как знать? — Кроули сделал большой глоток вина.

— Ты научил его пользоваться горшком за один день, — напомнил ему Азирафель. — Я слышал, что это граничит с невозможным.

— Дело в хороших отношениях, некоторой дотошности и доверии, — пояснил Кроули. — В этом нет ничего невозможного, ни мистического, ни неземного.

— Разумеется, — согласился Азирафель и вздохнул. — Осталось девять лет.

Кроули взял его за руку и стал поглаживать пальцы, задевая ободок обручального кольца.

— Мы справимся, ангел. Мы будет любить его изо всех сил, и он никогда не поднимет руку на этот мир.

Он не сказал «на нас», но Азирафель вновь услышал невысказанное и сжал руку Кроули в ответ настолько же крепко.

— Что это будет за торт? — спросил Кроули минуту спустя.

Азирафель просиял.

— О, я нашёл рецепт в одном из твоих журналов о родительстве...

— Это ты на них подписался, — напомнил ему Кроули.

— ... и я подумал, что этот торт подойдёт идеально, если внести пару штрихов...

***

Варлок довольно скоро стал настоящим почемучкой возможно, потому, что Кроули усердно поощрял его.

Он ходил Кроули по пятам и бесконечно задавал вопросы. Его родители скоро утомились, но Кроули была неведома усталость. Он как мог отвечал на все «почему?» Варлока, и если его ответы порождали новые вопросы, Кроули отвечал и на них.

Однажды перед сном Варлок спросил:

— Почему на небе есть звёзды?

Кроули ненадолго задумался и дал ему научный ответ соответственно возрасту. Варлок мог не понять его или просто забыть, но Кроули не мог ответить лучше.

Затем Варлок повернулся к Азирафелю. Даже в три с половиной года он усвоил, что повар была добрейшей душой.

— Повар, а почему на самом деле на небе есть звёзды?

— Потому что ангелы повесили их туда, — ответил Азирафель с блаженной улыбкой на губах.

Кроули заворчал на него.

— Ангел, — прошипел он, не подумав.

Варлок уставился на Азирафеля, распахнув глаза.

— Это тётя Повар сделала звёзды?

— Нет! — возразил Кроули, но было уже слишком поздно. Никакое замечательное научное объяснение уже не переубедило бы Варлока.

Азирафель решил, что это было забавно, и позднее смеялся над в кровати.

— Представь себе, что я, Начало, творил бы звёзды! Дорогой, это очаровательно, позволь мне насладиться этой фантазией.

— Предполагается, что мы маскируемся! Что если он и правда поверит, что ты ангел?

— Душа моя, этого не случится, — стал утешать его Азирафель. — И даже если он начнёт об этом рассказывать, его никто не станет его слушать.

Кроули обнял Азирафеля.

— Ты бы послушал, — пробурчал Кроули ему в плечо.

— Это было бы мило, но я знаю, кто развесил звёзды в небе, — сказал Азирафель и поцеловал его.

***

Ежегодных служебных записок Аду хватало, пока Варлоку не исполнилось семь, и лишь тогда Кроули призвали доложиться.

Азирафеля никто не призывал.

— Кажется, они и не думают беспокоиться, — рассказал ему Азирафель, пока Кроули склонял майоран к повиновению. На траве рядом с ними Варлок играл с большой коробкой, которую Кроули помог украсить и превратить в пиратский корабль. Человеческое воображение поразительно.

Не то чтобы Азирафель не говорил этого ранее, но теперь в его тоне послышалась горькая нота, заставившая Кроули тут же поднять на него встревоженный взгляд.

— Они велели тебе приглядывать тут за всем, — сказал Кроули. Это всё, что он знал.

— Но никаких приказов больше не поступало. Как я понимаю, нет смысла тратить на Землю небесные силы, если ты собираешься её уничтожить, — Азирафель нервно мял свой передник.

Кроули поднялся и стянул садовые перчатки.

— Ангел, — позвал Кроули и положил руку ему на плечо. Впервые за долгие годы он сомневался.

— Зачем они так? — дрожащим голосом спросил Азирафель.

— Я не знаю, — ответил Кроули и притянул Азирафеля к себе. Прямо тут, в огороде.

Разумеется, Варлок сразу заметил, и решил бросилпокончить с блестящей пиратской карьерой, чтобы подойти и спросить:

— С поваром всё хорошо?

На самом деле, Азирафель тихонько плакал прямо на плече Кроули.

— Она расстроена, — объяснил Кроули и задумался над собственным ответом. Именно так, а ещё к расстройству примешивались разочарование, злость и замешательство.

Его сердце было разбито. И хотя Небеса думали, что у ангелов не было сердец, которые могли бы разбиться, у Азирафеля оно было.

— Расстраиваться — это нормально, — сказал Варлок и обнял их.

— Он прав, — прошептал Кроули. — И кто его этому научил?

— Ты, — отозвался Азирафель.

— Не хочешь какао? — спросил Варлок, и Азирафель слабо засмеялся.

— Думаю, какао не помешает, — ответил Кроули, а затем шепнул Азирафелю на ухо: — А вот этому его научил ты.

Они с Варлоком отвели Азирафеля на кухню. Тот позволил Варлоку помочь приготовить какао, а затем Варлок подробно объяснил, почему особенное печенье от повара совершенно точно улучшит настроение.

— Но ничего страшного, если ты хочешь ещё поплакать, — сказал Варлок, кидая взгляд на Кроули в поисках подтверждения.

Кроули одобрительно кивнул. Ни один Антихрист, вверенный его заботам, не погрязнет в токсичной маскулинности.

Азирафель шмыгнул носом и взъерошил Варлоку волосы.

— Думаю, я больше не плачу, милый. А теперь скажи, не поможешь ли ты мне приготовить то самое печенье?

Кроули смотрел, как Азирафель с Варлоком делают тесто, а затем Варлок достал заданное ему на дом чтение и стал читать им вслух. Они оба слушали, как Варлок выговаривает слова и спрашивает, как читать незнакомые. Это был бы обычный вечер, который вскоре забылся бы, если бы не...

— Повар? — сказал Варлок, закончив читать.

— Да, милый? — откликнулся Азирафель, раскатывающий охлажденное тесто.

— Я люблю тебя, — сказал он. Азирафель замер.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, — ответил Азирафель. Этот ответ не был легкомысленным и бездумным. Он вложил в слова всего себя, и Кроули слышал отголоски божественной сущности из самых глубин сердца Азирафеля. Забыто было его отчаяние в ответ на чёрствость Небес. Любящий Азирафель выглядел непоколебимым и неистовым защитником. Кроули подумал, что и Небесам, и Аду лучше бы поостеречься.

— Хорошо, — сказал Варлок. — Няня, могу я поиграть во дворе?

— Конечно, милый, — еле слышно ответил Кроули.

Когда Варлок убежал, Азирафель окликнул:

— Антония?

— Да, любовь моя?

— Прошу прощения за грубость, но Великий План может идти к чёрту.

Он поражённо уставился на Азирафеля.

— Кто ты и что случилось с моим ангелом?

— Я твоя жена, и Великий План — это полнейшая ерунда.

— Как вообще Всемогущая создала его, — ответил Кроули.

Лицо Азирафеля исказило странное выражение.

— Создавала ли она его?

— Вообще-то, у Неё и раньше были бестолковые планы... 

— Но она не записывала их. Её План... 

— Непостижим, — пробормотал Кроули.

Они переглянулись и замолчали, переваривая мысль.

— Ну что, — беззаботно спросил Кроули. — К чёрту Великий План?

— К чёрту Великий План, — согласился Азирафель.

***

И они справились. У них нашлись помощники. И да, они позволили своему одиннадцатилетнему крестнику отправиться предотвращать Апокалипсис, но это вышло случайно. Они не ожидали, что Варлок проберётся в Бентли, а потом были слишком заняты поиском настоящего Антихриста и тем, что помогали ему в противостоять Раю и Аду.

— Он просто отстойный, — посочувствовал Варлок Адаму, когда тот отверг самого Сатану возможно, величайшим, преуменьшением в истории.

— Следи за языком, — тут же поправил его Азирафель.

— Прости, — виновато ответил Варлок. Кроули машинально сунул ему десятку.

— Эй, — спустя какое-то время сказал Адам и почесал в затылке. — Они, получается, тебе как родители, да? — он кивнул на Кроули и Азирафеля.

Варлок замер.

— Как ты сказал, семья — это те, кто с тобой и за тебя.

— Если хочешь, я мог бы... — Адам дёрнул плечом. — Ты бы стал их сыном. На самом деле.

Варлок оглянулся на них, и Кроули вдруг вспомнил, как носил его младенцем на руках, и как он рос.

— Я уже их сын, — просто сказал Варлок.

— Логично, — ответил Адам. — Полагаю, мне пора вернуть всё, как было. Но я сделаю так, чтобы твоих родителей оставили в покое.

Варлок поразил их всех, кинувшись на шею Адаму и стиснув его в объятьях. А затем Антихрист, отказавшийся всё разрушить, обнял его в ответ.

Наконец Варлок отпустил Адама и спросил:

— Няня, повар, мы можем отправиться домой?

— Конечно, милый, — согласился Кроули.

Они пошли к автобусной остановке. Варлок держал их обоих за руки и засыпал вопросами.

— То есть, когда ты говорил, что гендер может быть любым, как ты сам решишь, ты не шутил? — задумчиво поинтересовался Варлок. Азирафель и Кроули оба оказались в мужских телах, когда Кроули остановил время, и сами не знали, почему.

— Да, правда, — подтвердил Кроули. — Тебя беспокоит, когда мы так выглядим? — полюбопытствовал он.

— Не нам судить тела других людей, — ответил Варлок испепеляющим презрительным тоном подростка. И тут же отвлекся: — Эти очки супер, няня, можно я их поношу?

Кроули задумался, а затем снял их, впервые намеренно показывая свои глаза Варлоку. Варлок не обратил на них ни капли внимания: он тут же надел очки, достал свой телефон и сделал селфи с ними обоими.

— Только не выкладывай в инстаграм, — заметил Кроули.

— Ну, няня...

***

В первый же день всей оставшейся жизни Варлок отправился с ними в книжный магазин.

— Ух ты, — выдохнул Варлок, жадно разглядывая полки.

Пусть он до сих пор был няниным мальчиком, любовь к книгам и десертам ему привил Азирафель.

— Читай всё, что хочешь, — предложил Азирафель, что было самым ярким доказательством его любви.

— Подбери мне что-нибудь? — попросил немного растерявшийся Варлок.

Азирафель задумчиво хмыкнул и исчез среди стеллажей. Его платье шуршало, а каблуки — цокали.

— Няня, — начал Варлок и тут же остановился. — Ты всё ещё моя няня? Или ты вернёшься к... — он махнул рукой, показывая на весь книжный.

— Не думай, адское дитятко, что ты так легко от меня отделаешься, — уверил его Кроули.

— Но ведь на самом деле я не... Ну, ты знаешь. Это Адам.

— Для меня ты всегда будешь моим маленьким чудовищем, — нежно протянул Кроули. — Всегда.

Он притянул Варлока и обнял, затем подумал, что скоро тот решит, что уже слишком взрослый для всех этих нежностей.

— Няня, — притворно запротестовал Варлок.

— Ага, вот вы где, — Азирафель вернулся с руками, полными книг.

— Отложи их пока. Что вы оба думаете насчёт обеда? — предложил Кроули.

Варлок явно не знал, что предпочесть, но его живот заурчал прямо по расписанию . Он уже подъел все запасы, которые нашлись в сумочке Кроули.

— Может быть, суши?

— О, да, давайте, — на лице Азирафеля расцвела восторженная улыбка , и Кроули не удержался и поцеловал его.

— Пустишь меня как-нибудь за руль? — поинтересовался Варлок, когда они сели в Бентли.

— Ни за что, — отрезал Кроули. Азирафель посмотрел на него. Он смягчился. — Когда подрастёшь. Только по особым поводам.

Варлок радостно завопил на заднем сиденье, а Азирафель взял Кроули за руку и погладил обручальное кольцо.

Кроули влился в лондонский поток машин, Азирафель беспокоился за пешеходов, Варлок довольно посмеивался. Кроули не удержался:

— Может, мы вместо этого отправимся в Ритц?

— Суши! — одновременно сказали Азирафель и Варлок. Кроули уступил капризам своей семьи, почувствовал, как уголок рта приподнимается в улыбке, и только потом позволил счастью затопить его целиком.

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания переводчика:  
> [1] Доктор Бенджамин Спок — американский педиатр, выпустивший в 1946 году книгу «Ребёнок и уход за ним». Книга моментально стала бестселлером в США.  
> [2] Шармез — очень тонкая прозрачная ткань атласного плетения, изготавливается в основном из шёлковых нитей.  
> [3] «Золотые девочки» — американский сериал от канала NBC, выходивший с 1985 по 1992. Сюжет строится вокруг четырёх пожилых леди, живущих вместе в доме в Майами.  
> [4] Шордич — модный район Лондона, имеющий репутацию прибежища всевозможных фриков.  
> [5] В оригинале у автора передник в шотландскую клетку тартан. Для сериала дизайнеры разработали особый тартан, его можно увидеть на бабочке Азирафеля и термосе, который тот передавал Кроули.  
> [6] Sweetheart neckline — вид выреза (в основном женской одежды), который напоминает очертания верхней части сердечка.  
> [7] Amuse bouche — маленькая французская закуска-аперитив. Название переводится примерно как «развлеки свой рот».  
> [8] Стиви Никс — американская певица. Её стиль — длинные пышные чёрные платья и распущенные волосы.  
> [9] Норман Хартнелл — дизайнер Елизаветы II.  
> [10] Julie and Julia, «Джули и Джулия: Готовим счастье по рецепту» — комедийная драма 2009 года про секретаршу Джули Пауэлл. Она пытается приготовить все блюда из книги Джулии Чайлд «Как овладеть искусством французской кухни» и в процессе делится впечатлениями в своём блоге. В роли Джулии Чайлд снимается Мерил Стрип.  
> [11] Тапас — испанские закуски, которые кладутся на бокал с вином и закрывают содержимое от всевозможных мошек.  
> [12] «Болеро» — оркестровое произведение французского композитора Мориса Равеля, вдохновлённое испанским танцем болеро.


End file.
